


The Dragon Chronicles

by TiffanyF



Series: The Dragon Chronicles (TDC) [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of the dragon universe. Gil, Nick and Greg are in Miami with Horatio and his team. The change in Seattle made the national news and now some people from DC are interested. I don't own anything you recognize from TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

/Did you see that last news item?/

The older man glared at the offending IM window on his computer monitor for a moment before replying. /Aren't you supposed to be working on this case?/

/I am, I'm just waiting for some information to download. You'd think the government could develop faster web pages. So did you see it?/

/Let's pretend I was actually doing my job and didn't./

/I wish I could tell when you were kidding. Someone saw two dragons in Seattle Washington two days ago. A black one and a red one./

/Do you think they really did or are just trying to get air time?/

/I don't know, you're the historian around here. Are there any communities in Seattle? Do you think we should go check it out?/

/We can't leave in the middle of an active case. There's no way to fudge the explanations and I don't even want to try. Go downstairs and see if Abby saw anything./

/Why?/

*smack* /Don't make me come over there and do that for real. Abby just got home from that forensics thing in Seattle and she knows what to look for. See if she saw anything./

/But what about my info search?/

Gibbs pushed back from with desk with a growl that made most of his team huddle down and focus on their assigned tasks. No one dared asked what had him so upset and they all watched as he stalked towards the lab. Tony shook his head and took a minute to close both his and his boss' IM windows before anyone else could read their conversations.   
********************

"Abby!"

"Bossman! Didja miss me?"

"Like I'd miss the flu," Gibbs replied, returning the hug. "Abs, we've got dragons poppin' up on the news. Did you see anyone at the conference you were at?"

"Yeah I did," she said. "I was so totally going to call and tell you about it but then I met this guy who knew like ten new ways to hack a hard drive and I kinda got sidetracked."

"Abby."

"Okay, sorry; there was this one guy from Vegas, his name tag said Gil Grissom and he was definitely one," she said. "And he had his bonded mate with him too. I only saw them once when I was moving between sessions. What did the news say?"

Gibbs sighed and settled into Abby's desk chair. "One black and one red."

"Oh Grissom was totally the black one," Abby said. "He was in this black shirt and slacks combo that would actually look really good on you with your silver hair. I did see him talking with a guy with red hair and wearing a red wine shirt but that dude wasn't wearing any name tag that I could see and he didn't show any signs."

"A first Change?" Gibbs asked.

"Could have been, there were tons of people around and red could have found his mate," Abby replied. "It would also explain why they were seen on the streets like that. There's no controlling that first Change if the bonded is in danger. Want me to do some digging for you?"

"Would you? And I guess I'm going to have to figure out a way to get Tony and me to Vegas. I need to have a little chat with this Gil Grissom."

"Ohh, could I come along? They have the second best record in the country, Gibbs, the country; second only to our friendly feds," Abby said, bouncing. "Grissom is a well-known entomologist and I would totally die to get a chance to talk with him for five minutes."

"Abs, you were just at a conference with him," Gibbs sighed. "Why didn't you just say something then?"

"Because they vanished early," she said. "I only saw them that one time, remember? I think they took off early."

"Which would support our theory," Gibbs said. "See what you can find and I'll see what I can do."  
********************

"DiNozzo, conference!" Gibbs snapped as he strode through the bull pen area. Tony looked up in shock for a second before following his boss to the elevator.

"What's wrong?" he asked, once they were secure from everyone else.

"It looks like the report was legit," Gibbs said. "Abby is looking into it but she said there was at least one dragon at the conference. Finish up your reports, I'm going to talk to Morrow and see if I can get us out to Vegas for a few days."

Tony grinned. "We're not going to be gambling, are we?"

"Nope; we're going hunting for some of our brothers. They need to know what's really going on."  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
Miami

"Nervous?" Gil asked Nick. 

"A little," Nick replied. "It's going to be weird to see the sun while I'm working."

Gil laughed. "You'll do fine. I'm looking forward to seeing the lab."

"We'll find you an office when we get there," Horatio commented from the driver's seat of his hummer. "Although it might be half of mine for a while."

"As long as you don't mind some reference books," Gil smiled. "How about you, Greg. Are you nervous?"

"Nope; I can't wait to see my new lab and meet everyone," the young man said, bouncing a little. "This is just such an adventure."

"My team is excited to meet you as well," Horatio said, smiling at his human. "I'll work on sounding them out as to how they feel about homosexual relationships, but I don't believe it'll be much of a problem." He pulled into his usual parking spot. "Here we are; gentlemen, welcome to the Miami-Dade crime lab."

Gil stood by the hummer for an extra moment, taking in his surroundings. He'd been nocturnal for close to fifteen years and was finding it hard to reset his internal clock but refused to miss Nick's first day on the job. 

"Worried?"

"I just want the rest of the community here," Gil replied, looking at Horatio. "I'm worried for Warrick and Jim."

"They'll be here in a week," Horatio reminded the other dragon. "I can't blame them for wanting to drive rather than fly and it ensures your more delicate things aren't broken in the move."

"True, but with hunters out there I'm just going to worry until they're here and in their house."

Horatio had been right. There was a new gated community that had houses for sale and priced very reasonably for Miami. The dragon community had chosen houses that had private beaches, pushing the price up a little, but nothing they couldn't afford with combined salaries from the county. Gil was also getting ready to advertise his availability to the local universities for seminars and that money would go to the community rather than just himself and Nick. 

"Come on, let's go inside and get to work," Horatio said. "Miami never closes."

"That's good; lots of work to keep us busy and Nicky and Greg out of trouble," Gil smiled.

"I'll keep a close watch on Nick today if you do the same for Greg," Horatio said.

"That sounds like a deal."  
********************  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~   
DC

"You're going where?" Kate asked.

"Las Vegas," Tony replied, packing his backpack. "I don't know why, Gibbs just barked at me and told me to be ready in fifteen which is up in..."

"Let's go DiNozzo!"

"Now," Tony grabbed his bag and coat. "Coming boss! Catch you later, Kate."

Gibbs was waiting by the elevator, coffee cup in hand. "What did Kate want?" 

"She wanted to know where we were going," Tony said. "I told her Vegas but you shouted before she could ask me more. Are we ever going to tell her?"

"You know it's a need to know basis only," Gibbs replied. "The last thing I want is people around here finding out about me and trying to stick me in some damn lab because of the way I was born."

Tony laughed. "I don't think anyone is stupid enough to try and put you somewhere you don't want to be," he said. "Besides, you could just break out of there."

"If I wanted people to know I'm a dragon," Gibbs said. "The whole point is to stay hidden, Tony. That's why I want to check in with this Grissom. With the reports of hunters we've been getting he needs to know that he has to be careful."

Abby bounced into the car. "So are we going or what?"

"How exactly did you get this time off again, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay, so I had to take personal time but I am not giving up a chance to meet Gil Grissom," Abby said. "I don't think the director is that happy but he didn't fight it which surprised me."

"I might have mentioned something to him," Gibbs said, a small smile curving his lips up at the sides.

"Gibbs, you rock!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are we looking at, Frank?" Horatio asked, slipping off his sunglasses.

"Neighbors say they heard shots and called 911," Frank Tripp replied, looking at his notebook. "Horatio, do you know who lives here?"

"Should I, Frank?"

"He's one of ours," Frank sighed. "Patrol Officer Jeremy Travis, on the job fie years." 

Horatio bowed his head for a moment. "What kind of an officer was he, Frank?" he finally asked. "Did he have any enemies?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Frank said. "Uh, Horatio?"

"That's Nick Stokes," Horatio said, not turning around. "He's one of the new CSIs that transferred in from Vegas. Speed, there's a patrolman in there, extra care; okay?"

"You got it, H."

Horatio watched as Nick followed Speed and Eric into the apartment. "Frank, where's IAB?"

"You that anxious to see Stetler?"

"I don't want him in my crime scene," Horatio said firmly. "How much can we bed the rules?"

"Aw hell, Horatio, I don't like him any more than you do but I can only give you about fifteen minutes," Frank said. "Plus however long it takes him to get through the traffic."

"Let me know when he gets here then," Horatio sighed. He hated Stetler and his politics. It made him think of Conrad Ecklie in Vegas; more concerned about image than the people he worked with. He nodded to Frank and made his way into the crime scene.

The apartment was neat and his team already at work. "Back bedroom, H," Eric said when he saw his boss walk in.

"Thank you; Eric, what's it look like out here?"

"Nothing out of place so far, no signs of a break in," Eric reported. "Do you think he knew his attacker?"

"I don't know," Horatio said. "I don't know but we are going to find out." He hugged the wall as he made his way down the hall. "Alexx?"

The ME looked up. "The poor baby was executed, Horatio," she said, eyes sad. "He didn't stand a chance. There's a single shot to his head. He went quickly, in the end. I'll know more when I get him back for post."

"All right, I'll find you," Horatio said. "Speed?"

"I've got some kind of trace on his wrists," Speed said from where he was still snapping pictures. "It's not tape adhesive. I'll know more when I get it back to the lab."

"Thank you; Nick?"

"I'm not seeing a weapon anywhere," Nick said from the corner of the room. "I heard Detective Tripp say he's patrol so where's his weapon?"

"That's a very good question, Nick," Horatio said. He slipped on his sunglasses. "Let me know when you find it."  
********************  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
Vegas

"Oh come on Gibbs, just once," Abby said, looking out the window of their rental car.

"No."

"Please, I just want to be able to say I did it," Abby continued. "You and Tony could go to the lab and talk with everyone and then come pick me up."

"No."

"Abs, I'd quit now," Tony said, looking at his dragon. "Gibbs is getting that look in his eyes and I don't think you want to push him any more right now."

"Besides, I thought you wanted to talk with Gil Grissom," Gibbs added.

"I do, I just think that would be so much fun."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Abby, only you would think that diving naked into a swimming pool would be fun," he said. "We're kinda here on business anyway. Please don't tick Gibbs off." He winced at the smack on the back of his head. "Sorry, boss."

"Abby, what did you find out about this lab we're going into?"

"The assistant director is named Conrad Ecklie," Abby said, turning her attention to the man in the front seat. "Grissom is the night shift supervisor and it's his team that has the good ratings. The other shifts just don't have the skills or the team work angle going or something but as far as I could tell, Ecklie hates Grissom and wants him gone."

"The miracle of government databases," Tony smirked.

"No, actually, this was from a lab rat friend of mine on the day shift," Abby said. "Bobby Dawson is a ballistics expert who used to work nights with Grissom and was more than happy to fill me in on a few dynamics questions. It's all about who you know."

"And I can't wait to see their reaction to you, Abs."  
********************

"What?" The shout echoed through the halls of the lab.

"Sounds like they're glad to see us, boss," Tony snickered, looking around. "Why do we have that effect on everyone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. He faced forward as an irate man stalked towards them. "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs...."

"I don't give a damn who you are," Ecklie spat. "Or why you're here in the lab when there is no call for feds to be lurking around. Just tell me what the hell you want and get the hell out of my lab."

Tony's hand drifted towards his belt while Abby dropped back a little. Gibbs' eyes hardened and he tilted his head a little to study the man in front of him. "Your folder says you play politics," he finally said. "And not very well if this is any indication. I just thought it's be more polite to announce ourselves before talking with some of your people but if you don't do polite here in Vegas than I can be just as rude as you. I want to talk with Dr. Grissom. Now."

"He's not here," Ecklie spat.

"Then tell me where I can find him," Gibbs said.

"I don't know and I don't care. He handed in his resignation, took half the night shift with him and vanished," Ecklie said. "He absconded with one of my CSIs and left her handcuffed on the edge of town. If I ever find him he's in a lot of trouble."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "I think you're the one who's in a lot of trouble, Ecklie; you just don't know it yet," he said. "You can make friends or enemies with one word in this game and you just made an enemy you don't want or need. Give me Grissom's cell number."

"I don't.."

"I don't give a damn what you don't, Ecklie," Gibbs snapped. "Give me the number. This is not a request. I don't need a warrant and you don't impress me one bit."

"I wouldn't make him wait," Tony added. "I really wouldn't."

"The only number I have for him has been disconnected," Ecklie said. "So have the phones for everyone who went with him. I'm telling you I don't know where they are."

"Then I need to talk with your people to see what they know," Gibbs said.

"The hell you will."

Gibbs stepped up into Ecklie's personal space, his voice no more than a whisper, but ice-cold. "This is not a request, this is a federal matter that you are impeding," he said. "How much of a disturbance do you want here because I can make this very uncomfortable for everyone involved."

"Or you can give us what we need and we'll be out of your hair," Tony said, noting that Abby had vanished. "Think about it in terms of the lesser of two evils."

"Which is?" Ecklie asked.

"Me; he's the hard way," Tony replied, pointing towards his boss. "The last person who stood in the way of an investigation still hasn't been found, not all of him anyway, and no one is brave enough to ask Gibbs where he is."

Abby snuck up behind Tony. "I got what we need," she whispered. "Can you tell the bossman?"

"Yeah," Tony whispered in reply. "Hey Gibbs, I think we should try another route into the lab, one without so many snakes on it."

"Let's go, DiNozzo," Gibbs snarled, turning on his heels. 

"Bye!" Tony smiled and waved at Ecklie, trying not to laugh at the expression on the man's face.

Once they were outside and back in the car, Gibbs turned to look at Abby. "So what did you find out while I was in that pissing contest?" he asked. "How could anyone stand to work for that worm and still respect themselves in the morning?"

"They're in Miami," Abby said. "Grissom, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown and Jim Brass. Bobby says that something weird was going on right before they left too; Brass, who's a detective not CSI, was telling a couple of people that group was in trouble but they couldn't say anything else without putting their friends in danger. Then Nick was kidnapped by one of the other CSIs and Grissom got like wicked sick for a bit before storming out and taking Ecklie and the trace tech almost hostage in the trace labs. Then they took Sara Sidle, the CSI they thought helped with the kidnapping and everyone vanished."

"A community?" Tony asked, looking at Gibbs.

"Yes."

Everyone in the car turned and looked out Tony's window, which was open. An older man stood there, leaning on a metal crutch. "I'm Dr. Albert Robbins, chief ME and unchanged. But you," he pointed to Gibbs, "you have and are an alpha if I ever saw one."

"Can you fill us in, please?" Tony asked. "We saw a news story about two dragons in Seattle and have been trying to find them."

"May I sit down?"

Abby opened the door and let Doc Robbins into the car. "Thank you," he said. "My community has moved to Miami as hunters had located us here and twice tried to kill Gil and Jim. I believe you saw Horatio's first change which was in Seattle. That was the main reason they left. I stayed behind because I'm not known as an unchanged so I'm safe and I can keep an eye on the situation here."

"So why just tell us all this stuff?" Abby asked. "We could be like hunter spies or something and you'd have just killed everyone."

"No dragon would join a hunter," Al said. "Besides, you don't like Ecklie and that's proof enough for me. Would you be willing to help me in a small matter before you move on to talk with Gil?"

"What can we do?" Tony asked.

"I know you're not part of our community but Sara is plotting ways to get to Miami and bring Gil back here," Al replied. "That's interstate and, while I know you're Navy CIS, could you maybe scare her a little? It'd really help me out as I'm on my own here without a lot of options. I don't want to reveal myself just yet as a dragon, unchanged or not."

"I think we can do something," Gibbs said. "Just point us in the right direction."


	3. Chapter 3

When Nick got back to the lab he went looking for Gil. Speed could tell how upset his friend was that the first case he pulled was a cop murder and thought a few minutes with someone familiar would do wonders for his nerves.

The office the lab gave Gil was in the back, really no more than a broom closet but Gil didn't mind a bit because it not only had enough space for some of his experiments and new books, but no windows and a lock on the door. It would easily become the best meeting place for dragons and their humans in the lab and, as Gil wouldn't be there all the time, he had no problem giving Horatio and Jim keys to his door.

"Nicky?" he asked, looking up from his arranging. "I could feel how upset you were but didn't want to call while you were in the field. What's wrong?"

"Someone murdered a patrol cop," Nick replied, locking the door behind him. "H took control of the scene quickly but IAB still tried to walk all over it. I never thought I'd meet anyone I disliked more than Ecklie but I think I have now. Watch out for Rick Stetler. According to Speed the dude has it in for Horatio and anyone who works with him."

"Do you need help with the evidence?" Gil asked.

"No, I just needed a minute," Nick sighed. "It's always hard when a cop is killed but this wasn't just murder, Alexx said he was executed. Someone restrained him and shot him point blank in the head."

Gil pulled Nick in for a hug. "You'll find who killed him," he whispered. "Just follow the evidence. You're one of the best CSIs I ever trained, Nicky. Go out there and do what you do best."

"Thanks, Gil," Nick sighed. "Speed's really easy to work with and he's got a dry sense of black humor that's funny at the worst times. I know Horatio was wondering about it once or twice while we were working the scene."

"Are they going to be looking for you any time soon?"

"Speed told me to come talk to you," Nick said. He cuddled in closer to his dragon with a more contented sigh. "I think he could tell how upset I was."

"Go back out there and make me proud, Nicky my boy, and tonight I'll show you just how proud that is," Gil purred.

"So we can't do anything now?"

"Not until I have a better feel for this lab," Gil said. "Besides, you're the one who put the work rule in place. Go on and get back to work; I'll come out in a bit and see what you're working on."

Nick laughed. "Which means I won't see you until we leave for the night."  
********************

"Better?" Speed asked, not looking up from his microscope.

"Much thanks," Nick replied. "So, do you still want me to take a look at that notebook I found in the bedside table?"

"Yeah, I told H about it and he thinks it might be an important clue," Speed said. "I'm still trying to figure out what this substance on the Vic's wrists was."

Nick moved around the table. "Can I take a look?"

"Be my guest."

"Hey Speed," Calleigh said, walking into the trace lab, "are you going to introduce me or not?"

"Nick, this is our ballistics expert, Calleigh," Speed said. "Cal, are you here for the gun?"

"Well Alexx just got me the bullet so I need something to compare it to," Calleigh said with a smile. "Do you have Officer Travis' duty weapon around here somewhere or is it still in evidence?"

Speed picked up the box and handed it to Calleigh. "Eric dusted it for prints and found something he wanted me to take a look at," he said. "I'm done so it's all yours. Let me know what you find?"

"When do I ever keep you in the dark?" Calleigh asked. "Nick, it was nice to meet you. Welcome to Miami."

"Thanks," Nick said. "Speed, I think this is some kind of sap."

"Sap."

"Yeah, like from a plant rope," Nick continued. "I only saw it once out in Vegas but it threw our trace guy for a loop and we had to listen to him bitch about it for months afterwards."

"So our suspect may know plants," Horatio commented from the door. 

"You get used to it," Speed said in an undertone to Nick. "H, you're even worse now."

Horatio chuckled in the throat. "That's good to know, Speed," he said. "Thank you. What about the weapon Nick found?"

"Eric's working on prints right now and I've got something from the slide and trigger that didn't belong," Speed reported. "Nick just got here; he was talking with Grissom for a minute, and is going to start on the notebook."

"Excellent work, gentlemen, thank you," Horatio said. "Speed, find me when you get the trace done." He slipped on his sunglasses and left the room.

"It's weird," Nick commented, sitting down and pulling on a pair of gloves.

"What?"

"Hearing someone say thank you for the work you're doing on a case," Nick said. "Gil is a very focused man and he'll walk right over you if you let him and that includes during a case. I got real good a ducking and covering when he was my mentor."

Speed snorted. "H is a very hands on supervisor," he said. "But believe me when I say you don't want to piss him off. Forget everything that happened since Seattle, he's always had that temper. I think it's because of his red hair. He keeps it in check most of the time but I've seen him lose it and that's not pretty."

"Same thing with Gil and....whoa, this is a nasty code," Nick said, opening the notebook. "I think this might take a while."

"How's Grissom with puzzles?" Speed asked.

"Real good," Nick replied. "Give me a second." He focused his attention on the bond he had with his dragon. *Hey Gil*

*What's wrong*

*Nothing, I was just wondering if you felt like helping with a puzzle*

*Where are you* Gil asked.

*Trace lab with Speed*

*I'll be right there*

"That's really freaky," Speed said.

"Handy thought," Nick smiled. "I'll be interested to see if H and Greg or Jim and Warrick are able to do it too."

"Yeah, then we'll all be at a disadvantage," Speed said.   
********************

"Greg, what do you have for me?" Horatio asked letting the door to the DNA lab shut behind him.

"So far the only blood I've ID'd comes from the vic but it's not surprising based on what I heard," Greg said. "Why would anyone want to kill this guy, Horatio? From what I've been hearing he was just a good man doing a job he loved."

"In Miami it's all too easy to step on toes," Horatio replied, resting his hand on his human's shoulder. "And it's possible that's what happened here. I wasn't hoping for much on the blood tests but have you received a package from autopsy yet? Alexx said she found signs of trauma and was going to run a rape kit."

The normally rambunctious man lowered his voice. "Do you think he was raped?" he asked. 

"I don't know, Greg, I don't know," Horatio said. "But it's our job to find out. Will you call me when you're done with the kit, please?"

"Sure," Greg said. He let his voice drop to a whisper. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"As long as the paperwork doesn't bog me down," Horatio replied. "I've got to check on the others. From what I'm hearing you are doing a great job."

Greg's smile lit up his eyes as well. "What can I say? I'm good at what I do."

"Yes, Greg, you are," Horatio replied. He let his eyes say what he couldn't out loud, not in the lab where there were cameras and cops and IAB. He let Greg know how much he loved him.  
********************

"You never said it was a word/number code, Nicky," Gil said, looking over his glasses at his human.

"I didn't know it was," Nick replied. "I've never worked a code crack before and honestly don't know where to start."

Speed looked over at the pair. "The simplest code is alphanumeric, A-1 etc. Then you have the smart asses who like to throw in addition or subtraction to make it harder. At the top of the scale are the people who can make up their own and you have to be a genius to break 'em."

"Bookworm," Horatio commented fondly, letting the door shut behind him. "I heard there's a secret code in the lab, gentlemen, and wondered if I might have a look at it."

"Horatio!"

The red dragon sighed and straightened up. "Rick, what do you need?"

"Who is this?"

"Dr. Gil Grissom, Rick Stetler, IAB," Horatio said. "Dr. Grissom is the new consultant in the labs, Rick and he's helping with a highly advanced code we found at our victim's apartment this morning."

"The bug guy," Stetler sneered. "I thought he was going to work with bugs."

*And snakes, apparently* Gil muttered. He raised an eyebrow as Nick started coughing. "Are you all right, Nick?"

"Fine," Nick croaked. "I'm just going to get a drink of water."

"Rick, if you want this case solved you need to leave my people to their work," Horatio said. "I was just on my way to the print lab so I'll walk you out."

Speed waited until they were alone before he turned to Grissom. "Okay, what did you say that made Nick react like that?"

"What makes you think I said anything?" Gil asked. "Do you have a blank notebook I could use?"

"Your eyes go a little unfocused when you're talking to each other," Speed said. "It's a dead giveaway."

Grissom's eyebrow went up. "You're good," he commented. "I did make a comment and Nicky overheard it. It wasn't intentional. We're still working on our barriers for this and I guess with us so close together it leaked over."

"It leaked," Speed said.

Gil laughed. "I didn't think you'd buy it," he said. "I look forward to working with you, Speed; you've got a sharp mind."  
********************  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
Vegas

"We can't just kidnap her, Abby," Tony said. They were sitting in the back parking lot of the crime lab waiting for one Sara Sidle to get off shift.

"We don't have to, Tony," Abby replied. "I'll just tell her that we have a message for her from Grissom and I think she'll at least follow us. From what I've been hearing she's like totally gone on this guys and doesn't realize that he's not coming back to her."

"I suppose it won't hurt to try," Tony sighed. "Do you think Gibbs is safe where we left him?"

"As long as he stays out of sight until we get there, yeah, he'll be fine," Abby said. "I know there are hunters in the area and you're worried about your dragon and all that but I need you here."

Tony snorted. "I think she'd be more willing to follow you if you were alone," he said. "You know, that whole girl-trust thing that most people have going on."

"Shut it, Tony, there she is. Wish me luck."

"Yeah, like you need it, Abs," Tony muttered. He watched as his friend approached the other woman and was amazed that Abby seemed to be right. Tony couldn't imagine being so gone on someone as to blindly trust anyone who even claimed to have a message from them. "You can ride with her, kiddo, but I'm leading."

Tony pulled the rental car out onto the street and headed back towards the desert house where they'd left Gibbs. He wasn't happy that his dragon wanted to do this but understood the reasoning. They had to scare Sara to get her to leave one of their brothers alone. It didn't mean Tony had to like leaving his dragon alone in an area they knew to be crawling with hunters and he planned to have a few words with Gibbs about his plans when they were alone. There was no reason to give Abby any more reason to smirk at them.

The house was empty when they pulled in but Tony could feel his dragon near by. He parked in front of the house and hopped up the stairs to look inside and wasn't surprised when he found it barren. "Okay, where are you boss?"

The snort of air surprised him and Tony had his gun drawn before he realized he had it in his hand. "Don't do that," he scolded, putting it away. "They'll be here any minute, are you sure this is the best way to get her to lay off?"

The ice blue dragon head nodded. Tony snorted, "Then you'd better pull back before they come in or it's going to spoil the surprise."

"Tony!"

"Abby!" he called back, a smile in his voice. "Is this Ms. Sidle?"

"I'm Sara Sidle," she said, looking around. "Your girlfriend said you've seen Gil Grissom recently and have a message for me."

The young Goth shut the door behind her and turned around. "You don't know about Grissom, do you?" she asked. "What he is, what he's become?"

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, starting to get nervous.

"The message is from Grissom via a close friend here in Vegas," Tony said. "He wants you to forget about him and move on with your life. You deserve happiness and a family, Sara, and you need to let Grissom go. He's getting married soon and wants to be left alone."

"To who?" Sara demanded. "The last time I saw him he was kissing another man and no state is going to recognize a homosexual marriage."

"But his new community will," Abby said. "And they're the ones that matter here. You wouldn't know about any of this because you didn't need to before now and it's a secret. You tell anyone else about it and we'll find out. Bossman, you hanging out?"

Gibbs looked into the room and focused on Sara before making eye contact with his human. The blue dragon used his head to indicate that he wanted the CSI brought out into the backyard so she could see it wasn't a trick.

"You sure, boss?" Tony asked. He ducked when Gibbs hit the side of the house with his foot. "He's sure. Abs?"

"I'll make sure she doesn't bolt," Abby said. "Sara, Gibbs won't hurt you. Dragon's can't digest humans so they won't attack unless provoked. This is what Grissom is now and why you need to forget and move on."

"There's no way Gil is a monster," Sara insisted. She managed to get around both Tony and Abby and into her car.

"Well, I think that went well," Tony said. "Ow!"

"You deserved it," Gibbs said, lowering his hand. "Come on, I think we need to make our way to Miami and see if we can't find Dr. Grissom. I don't like the way this is going at all."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, Gibbs, not that I'm doubting you or anything," Abby said, "but do you really think that showing her your true form was the smartest thing to do? I mean there's the whole need to know thing and the community rules and everything."

"Abs, she's fixated on this Grissom," Gibbs replied. "She knows where he is and I'm thinking he's going to be getting a visit from this girl real soon. I wanted to get a look at her while in dragon form so I could smell her."

"Gotcha, Gibbs," Tony said. "What's going on with her?"

Gibbs grinned. "She's insane," he said. "There's not a chance in hell we're going to be able to get her here; too many damn friends. I'm counting on her ranting about me before she leaves and it'll only reinforce the fact that she's crazy. People will think she was pushed over the edge by Grissom leaving and she wants revenge. We need to get to Miami and figure out a way to arrest her to keep us all safe. Still questioning me, Abby?"

Tony spun in his seat. "Jethro, it's been 23 hours," he said out of the blue. "We need to get a hotel room now, at least for a few hours."

"What?" Abby asked, looking between the dragon and human.

"It's not anything you need to worry about," Gibbs said, eyes glowing. 

"Gibbs, you can not get on a plane like this and I won't let you," Tony insisted, reaching out to cup his dragon's cheek. "Come on; let me take care of you for a while. Jethro, please."

The dragon looked at his watch. "We can spare six hours," he said. "Find me an out of the way hotel, DiNozzo."

"I'm going to find out what you're talking about," Abby said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
********************

The hotel was a middle priced one off strip that no one blinked at them asking for the rooms for a few hours. Abby just rolled her eyes and commented that you had to love Vegas and took her room key with bad grace. Tony just smiled at her and waved before Gibbs' hand shot out of their room and pulled him in.

"Boss," Tony gasped as he was pinned against the door. "Can we at least make it to the bed this time around?"

"Why?" Gibbs asked, his eyes glowing in the dim room. "I thought you liked it up against the door. Hell Tony, I thought you liked having me take you anywhere, including under my desk. Although those tapes were hell to get out of the surveillance room. So what's wrong with the door, DiNozzo?"

"We've let it go too long," Tony said, trying to get his clothes off as fast as he could. "You're going to need at least three times and I know I can't stand for all that. Besides, I wouldn't put it past Abby to stand in the hall and listen at the door."

"So I take you here first and then we move to the bed," Gibbs growled. "You were right, Tony; I let it go too long and Changing only made it worse. I should have claimed you in the desert and would have if not for Abby. Why aren't you naked yet?"

"Getting there." Tony grabbed the lube from his backpack and handed it to his suddenly naked dragon. "You have to tell me how you do that."

"Skill." Gibbs slicked up his erection and pressed into his human, the magic of their bond flaring to keep the human safe. "You feel so good, Tony," he whispered. "I'm going to let him out; can you handle it?"

"Do it," Tony moaned, bracing himself against the door. He knew that if the dragon mind took over while Gibbs stayed in human form he was in for several rough rides. He took a moment to thank their bond so he wouldn't be hurt or walking funny when they saw Abby the next time. She really didn't need to know what they were doing while she was sleeping.  
********************  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
Miami

"Gods, Gil," Nick moaned, arching up against his dragon. "Now, please."

"What's your hurry, Nicky my boy?" Gil asked, nibbling on Nick's neck. "I've been thinking about this all day and have been dying to get you alone for a few minutes."

"Then how have you been able to hold out for half an hour?" Nick asked. "I need to come so bad it hurts."

"Then come for me, Nicky," Gil replied. He bit down harder in a place that wouldn't leave an obvious mark and followed Nick over the edge.

Gil rolled them so they were still linked together but he wouldn't worry about crushing his human. "Did you bring the code home with you?"

"Yeah, Speed is going to come over in another hour to help us with it," Nick said. "He's bringing some books along."

"So why didn't he just come over after work?" Gil asked, his eyebrow rising.

"Because he knows about dragons and knows we need our time," Nick said, kissing Gil, running his tongue through his dragon's mouth. "And we still have an hour. You planning to do anything or are we just going to lie here and rest?"

"Up," Gil said, rolling onto his back. He could feel himself hardening as Nick leaned down to nip at his nipples. "You want to be in control this time around?"

"No," Nick moaned, thrusting his hips down against his dragon. "I just want to feel us connecting again. And again and again and again."

Gil pulled lightly on Nick's neck and claimed his mouth in a deep kiss.  
********************

Gil wasn't surprised when not only Speed but Horatio and Greg showed up for supper and to work on the code. "Come in, guys," he said. "Nicky is just finishing up in the kitchen and we've got notebooks set out in the dining room."

"When did you get this?" Horatio asked, looking at the dry erase board on the wall. "It's not exactly what I would call common decoration."

"Nicky and I don't usually eat in the dining room so we thought this could be our meeting area for the community," Gil replied, smiling. "I know my handwriting isn't the best but I went ahead and copied the first entry from the notebook up onto the board."

Horatio sat down next to Greg and looked towards the board. "It looks like the numbers and letters have been swapped," he said. "So we're looking at mainly letters."

"But we don't know what kind of code this dude decided to use," Speed added. "I mean look at it, this could take weeks."

"We don't have weeks, Speed," Horatio said. He took the plate Nick was holding out. "Thank you, Nick; we need answers now."  
5 6 17 I K J 0 0 K

23 17 6 19* 15 20 4 11 10* 5 9 21 9* 21 6 25 23 20 4* 20 11 11 1 8 10 23* 9 6 17* 24 13 1 11 25* 9 1 19 19 10 23* 6 25* 24 26 7 35 4 10* 11 4 10 11 4 1 23 25 1 19 12* 23 10 24 21 20 19 9 10 9* 25 20* 12 20 20 9 10 1 12 13 25* 3 1 24 24* 23 10 8 1 21 23 20 8 6 25 10 9* 21 13 20 19 10* 19 26 5 7 10 23* EEE-IJZV* 8 6 4 4* 11 20 23* 19 10 16 25* 15 10 10 3 10 19 9* 19 10 10 9* 25 20* 7 26 17* 24 26 21 4 1 10 24*

"Well, when you consider that that's probably a phone number in the middle of it there," Speed said, using his fork to point to a group of letters in the middle of the numbers, "then I'm guessing we could say that 'E' equals '5' and go from there."

"But if 'E' is the most common letter in the English alphabet, why don't we see more of it in the numbers?" Greg asked. "There's only three that I see and that really doesn't make any sense."

"Then he had to have done what you said, Speed, and added or subtracted a key number to make it harder to break the code," Nick said, leaning against Gil. "So if we go with the 'E-5' thing, what's the most common number in that group?"

"Ten," Gil said. "And I think the asterisks must mean a break in the words."

"And the first line has to be a date," Nick said. "I flipped through the whole book and every entry has a short line like that at the top of it."

"So how do you get from five to ten?" Speed asked. "Either by adding five or multiplying by two. So why don't we assume that 'E' is ten and go from there."

Nick jumped. "Gil, you put your phone on vibrate again, didn't you?"

"Yeah, excuse me." Gil pulled his cell phone from the pocket Nick had been leaning against and moved into the kitchen. "Grissom."

"Gil, its Al."

"What's wrong?"

"We just had a dragon show up at the lab looking for you," Al said. "He saw Horatio's change on the national news."

Grissom sighed. "So what happened?"

"Well he took on Ecklie and won," Al said, snickering. "And they said they'd help out with Sara but she's been talking about scaly monsters in the desert and hunting you down so I don't know exactly what happened there."

"I just don't know what we can do about her," Gil sighed. "Did you tell this dragon how to get in touch with me?"

"Yeah I did. He's an alpha, Gil, but I don't know if he has his own community yet or not," Al said. "He's coming into your area to help you so try and keep yourself under control as much as you can, please. Right now we need all the contacts to the dragon world that we can find."

"Did you happen to see the news story?" Gil asked.

"No, but Archie is searching for it," Al replied. "I told him it was for you so he knows to keep it quiet."

"Thanks, Al; have you heard from Jim or Warrick?"

"Yeah, they're doing fine," Al said. "Jim's going to call you in the morning from the road and let you know where they are and how much longer they're going to be. He knows you're worried but they're really enjoying themselves."

Gil laughed. "Thanks, Al, it's good to know," he said. "I'll give you a call in a day or two and let you know what happens when the other dragon shows up."

"He's a fed, Gil."

"What bureau?"

"They didn't say. He's traveling with two humans, one of whom is his mate although I don't know which it is," Al said. "But they both know about our world."

"Thanks for the heads up," Gil said. "We're working on a real beauty of a puzzle here and I need to get back to the group. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Gil."

"Nicky," Grissom called, putting his phone away. "Are we ready for coffee and dessert?"

"Not yet, Gil," Nick called in reply. "But I think we've got a name."

"Speed's mind is quick," Horatio said. "This bit here, the 23,17,6,19,15,20,4,11, and 10 is a proper name."

"Is it someone you recognize?" Gil asked, sitting back down at the table. 

Speed shook his head, not looking up from the notebook in front of him. "This officer should have been in the detective division," he said. "This is really good although not impossible. Here, let me show you." He stood and went to the board. "Gil, you got another marker laying around here somewhere?"

"Top drawer."

"Great. So, as near as I can tell he took the first thirteen letters and added five so his numbering system actually starts at six rather than one," Speed said, scribbling on the dry erase board. "Then for the remaining thirteen letters he subtracted eight. And if that wasn't enough for any numbers he had to use he took the odd and multiplied by two and divided by two for any even numbers."

"So what's it say, Speed?" Horatio asked.

"I think it's a sex diary," Speed replied. "I'll need some more time to look through it and see what names start showing up."

Grissom shook his head. "Oh, I did some digging and found my notes on the case with the plant rope in Vegas," he said. "Nicky mentioned that he thought he recognized the sap."

"Thanks," Speed said absently.

"And I thought you were bad," Nick commented, looking at his dragon. "So who was on the phone?"

"Albert."

"What's up in Vegas?" Greg asked, bouncing into the room with a large mug of coffee. 

"Are you planning to sleep tonight?" Horatio asked, looking at his human.

"You can wear me out."

"We're going to have company soon," Gil said, trying not to laugh and encourage Greg, not that the younger man needed it. "It seems that your first Change made the national news, Horatio, and a federal dragon saw it and is looking for us."

Horatio cocked his head. "A federal dragon?"

"Al says he's a fed and a dragon," Gil sighed. "But he doesn't know the agency. They're on their way out here to find us with a message it seems. Oh, and they tried to help with Sara."

"I still think we should eat her," Horatio muttered. "She's never going to leave you alone, Gil, and she could make a lot of trouble for us in the long run."

Grissom rubbed his eyes with a sigh. "I know," he said. "But we can't eat her. Nicky says that humans make dragons horribly sick."

"You could just chew her up," Greg said. He paused as everyone looked at him. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from." He shifted over to sit in his dragon's lap.

"We're all tired," Horatio said. "Gil, I'd say we should call it a night and get back on this tomorrow."

"Probably a good idea," Gil agreed. "I was going to stay in and do some work around the house unless you need me tomorrow."

"I can call or come get you," Horatio said. "Are you thinking about that dragon?"

"Yeah," Gil said. "I'll admit to being more than a little curious about other communities."

Nick snorted. "Just don't kill him with questions before we get here."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, H, got a minute?" Nick called when he saw the red dragon making his way through the halls of the lab.

"Always," Horatio replied with a smile. "What's wrong, Nicky?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"My office?"

Nick frowned. "Somewhere there's no chance IAB could overhear us?" he asked.

"Let's take a walk," Horatio said, slipping on his sunglasses. "Although I do have to say that if I find out IAB has bugged my office, legal affairs will be the least of their worries."

"It's almost a shame we can't show them what they're really dealing with," Nick laughed. "Okay, so Speed turned the notebook over to me with the key he worked out because he caught another case. I've been going through it and I think Officer Travis was killed because he was gay."

Horatio paused for a moment, a small frown appearing on his face. "Will you explain that for me, please?"

"Speed was right, our vic kept a diary of who he was sleeping with and when," Nick said. "The twist is that it's all men and all from the department. H; we just found motive."

"Indeed you did," Horatio agreed. "Who was the last man named in the notebook?"

"An Officer David," Nick said. "Speed made the comment that we'll need to talk with everyone named in here."

"Yes we will," Horatio said. "And we'll start with Officer David. Nice work, Nicky."  
********************

"So, Gibbs, how exactly are you planning to find Dr. Grissom?" Abby asked. She dug in her bag for sun block. "Hang on a minute, guys; do you know what the sun will do to your skin?"

"We'll go to the PD and see if anyone there knows him," Gibbs said. "If they don't, I still have Dr. Robbins' phone number and I'm sure he'll be able to set up a meeting for us."

"Wouldn't that just be easier, boss?" Tony asked. "I think the fewer people who know we're in town the better and if Robbins could just set up the meeting then we could just go to him."

Gibbs sighed. "And possibly lead Ms. Sidle to him as well," he said. "I want this to look as official and unplanned as possible so no one has any reason to suspect we want anything other than official help."

"Good point," Abby conceded. "Although I think we should hit the crime lab rather than the police department. Are you guys sure you don't want sun block? I wish I'd known we were coming here; I'd have brought my parasol along."

"Oh, come on Abs," Tony said. "We're in Florida, you're supposed to get in the sun and enjoy it, not hide away."

"Tony, I'm a Goth," Abby said. "I don't do sunshine." 

"Enough," Gibbs said. "Are you two coming or not?"

"Yes, boss," Tony said.  
********************

Greg was just making his way back into the lab after lunch when he spotted another dragon. The man had silver hair and piercing blue eyes that rivaled his dragon's own. There were two humans with him, a young man and woman. Greg stopped on the steps and waited until they were almost level with him. "Are you looking for Gil Grissom?" he asked in an undertone.

"How'd you know that?" the younger man asked and was promptly swatted on the back of the head by the dragon. "Sorry, boss."

"Yes, we are," the dragon said. "I'm Jethro Gibbs, NCIS and this is Tony DiNozzo and Abby Sciuto. I take it you know what's going on?"

"Yep, in fact I think my bonded is the reason you're here," Greg replied with a smile. "Although the national news was a little much. People really need to find other things to focus on."

Abby laughed. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry; Greg Sanders, DNA analyst for the crime lab. Come on, I'll help you get checked in and we can find Horatio."

"Does this seem a little too easy to you?" Tony asked Abby as they followed the hyper young man up the stairs and into the cool lab.

"I recognize him, Tony," Abby said. "He was one of the guys I saw with Dr. Grissom in Seattle. And if he knows about the communities there's no reason he shouldn't be able to know about Gibbs. I think we just got our first break and you're being too negative about it all."

"Greg," a commanding voice broke through the conversation, "I see you found our visitors. Have you had a chance to call Gil?"

"Nope, I thought I'd get them signed in so they have access to the lab," Greg replied. "And then find you. Special Agent Gibbs this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

"Lieutenant," Gibbs said. "I think you're the reason for our visit."

"Indeed I am," Horatio replied, smiling. "If you don't mind waiting for a bit I can take you out to see Gil and we can talk after the rest of us are done for the day."

"Sounds like a plan, although I think Abby here might like to look around your lab, if you don't mind," Gibbs said. "She's our forensic tech in DC."

Horatio smiled. "Absolutely. Greg, why don't you show her around while I talk with Gibbs and...?"

"Tony DiNozzo."

"Welcome to Miami, gentlemen."  
********************

One thing Grissom loved about the community's new homes was the easy access to the beach. He loved to swim and had found out rather quickly that dragons could not actually swim. They floated. But Gil also figured out that if he changed while in the water, tucked his wings and stayed still he looked like a rock pile until he opened his eyes. So when he sensed strangers outside his house while he was swimming, Gil Changed and settled in to watch and wait.

"Gil," Horatio called, striding out onto the beach. He was still in his suit so he looked more than a little out of place on the white sand. "Our feds are here and want to talk with you."

Grissom opened one eye and studied the men standing on the beach with Horatio. The dragon was an alpha, just as Al had mentioned and his bonded was close to Nick's age. He snorted into the water and Changed. "Gentlemen."

"Gil Grissom this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo, NCIS, out of Washington DC," Horatio said. "I have to get back to work, Nick thinks he found a motive in our officer's murder and I'm a little concerned IAB will get wind of it before we can interview everyone involved."

"I was about to have lunch," Gil said. "You're more than welcome to join me."

"Thanks, I'm starved," Tony said. "Gibbs wouldn't let us eat before we left Vegas and airline food these days is a joke and I didn't have time to get anything at the...." He ducked and Gibbs' hand went through the air where his head had been. "Sorry, boss."

Gibbs swatted the back of Tony's head. "Behave," he said. "Dr. Grissom, do you know why we're here?"

"Because of the news story," Gil replied. "Horatio, could you have Nicky call me when he has a moment free? I'm not sure what he was planning for supper tonight."

"Sure." Horatio nodded to Gibbs. "I'll see you later."

"It's not just because of the news story," Gibbs said. "There are hunters around and you really need to be careful about exposure."

Gil took a deep breath. "I've had hunters try and kill me twice," he said, his tone soft and deadly. "They kidnapped a member of my community to lure me into the open. I have two members driving here from Vegas without protection to try and confuse the trail as much as we can. We've been monitoring the news since we learned of the story about Horatio and its being played off as a hoax right now and the hunters will start looking in Seattle. Those that attacked us in Vegas are dead. Right now there are only a select few who know where we are."

"Including one very insane young woman who is determined to find you no matter what," Gibbs said, not backing down. "I was able to smell it on her, Grissom. Sidle is insane and I'm guessing she'll go to any lengths to get you back."

"You can smell that?" Gil asked, distracted for a moment by the new tidbit of dragon lore. "Can you and your human talk mind to mind?"

"Nope," Gibbs said. He sat down at the table and looked over at the dry erase board. "Number puzzle?"

"Part of an ongoing homicide investigation," Gil replied. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Agent Gibbs, but I don't like feds and this is my community. I'm doing everything in my limited power and knowledge to keep it safe. We have one human who knows about the dragon communities. The rest of us are learning from him as best we can but it's hard. Anything you can share would be very welcome."

Gibbs smiled. "I don't have that long of a vacation but I'm sure we can work something out," he said. 

"We can always email, boss," Tony said. "And talk on the phone as long as we're not at work."

"I don't know that leaving traces of our communities on the computer would be the smartest move," Gil said. "But phones could work. I'm just trying to learn as much as I can so I can take care of my people."

"Like any good leader would," Gibbs said. "So far Tony and I are alone in DC if you don't count Abby."

"Don't let her hear you say that, boss," Tony winced.

"Abby?"

"Our forensic tech at NCIS," Gibbs said. "She knows about the dragon world but isn't bonded to anyone. She's great at helping out with keeping the secret, especially when Tony and I have to disappear for a while at work."

Gil laughed. "Nicky and I learned early on that was the hardest thing to work around," he said. "And we worked a lot of cases together so we'd have an excuse to be away from the lab together."

"Cameras can be a bitch," Gibbs agreed, grinning. "But that didn't stop Tony."

"I said I was sorry, boss," Tony said. 

"We can stay for a few more days," Gibbs said, stroking the back of Tony's head. "I got the feeling that Sidle is on her way here and I think you'll need all the help you can get."

"Then I'm very happy you're here," Gil commented.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Speed?" Greg poked his head into the layout room. "H needs me for something."

"So?" Speed asked, looking up from his microscope.

"So, this is Abby," Greg continued, as upbeat as ever. "She's with that DC group Doc was talking about."

Speed nodded. "Right, private meeting," he said. "She can stay here. I'm still working on that plant stuff."

"Great, thanks," Greg smiled. "Abby, I'll catch up with you later."

Abby watched the hyper young man leave and then turned to Speed. "So what exactly do they do when they have a private meeting?"

"You don't want to know," Speed replied.  
********************

Greg shut the door to Gil's office, locking it behind him. "You needed me, H?"

"It's got to be Gibbs," Horatio growled, his eyes glowing. "It's got to be because he's here. I thought I had this under control."

"Hey, don't fight it," Greg said, moving quickly to hug his dragon. "Gil and Jim are still jumping Nick and Warrick about every eight hours. It's normal to feel like this and Gil made sure we have a safe area for when we need it."

"I need you so bad," Horatio whispered, kissing Greg's neck. "I need to feel you against me."

Greg pressed in closer and tilted his head. "Then take me," he said. "I need you just as bad."

"On the floor?"

"Wherever," Greg moaned, untucking Horatio's blue dress shirt. "And whatever you want. Don't be afraid of hurting me."

Horatio growled deep in his throat and took Greg carefully to the floor, mindful of hurting his human. He sat back for a moment and just looked at the body spread out in front of him. Greg's bleached hair was spiked and looked like he'd just climbed out of bed. His black shirt had pulled out of his black jeans, a sliver of skin showing pale against the dark material.

"Slip off your pants," Horatio whispered, his hands working at his belt and fly. "We'll have to talk with Gil about certain supplies to keep in here."

Greg reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small tube. "Nick's idea," he said, blushing. "Although he keeps his in his kit."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Horatio rumbled, slicking the lube over his erection. "Let's see how quiet you can be, Greg."

Greg brought his legs up and wrapped them around Horatio's thin waist as the dragon thrust forward, burying to the hilt in a single movement, the bond magic stretching Greg to keep him safe.

Horatio's eyes started glowing as he pulled back and thrust forward again, his body setting the rhythm the dragon in him craved. Greg reached up and pulled Horatio's head down, lips meeting in a deep kiss. The young human carded his fingers through his dragon's red hair before snaking them down to play and pinch the dragon's nipples. Horatio moaned and started thrusting faster, losing his rhythm as he got closer to the edge. He paused for a moment to savor the feel of his human before pulling back and thrusting forward one final time, swallowing Greg's scream as he came. Horatio rode through the contractions around his cock, thrust a dozen more times and finally came, mouth still attached to Greg's.

"There's someone outside," Horatio whispered.

"Do you think it's Stetler?" Greg asked.

"He'll vanish if it is." Horatio reluctantly pulled out and stood up, quickly cleaning up with a towel he found in Gil's desk. "Get dressed, Greg."

"H, it's just me." Speed's voice came through the door. "Eric called; he needs us at the marina."

Horatio opened the door and motioned Speed inside. "What's going on, Speed?"

"Coast Guard found a boat with two bodies," Speed said. "And one missing. They're getting ready to head out."

"Let's go." Horatio pulled Greg in for a last kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Love you," Greg whispered.

"I love you too," Horatio replied.  
********************

"Speed?" Horatio asked once they were in his Hummer.

"It's weird, H," Speed replied. "I was expecting it to hurt more or to be jealous but I'm not. You're so happy with him and I know I'll find my bonded soon. I can just feel it."

"Thank you," Horatio said. "I still love you, Speed, and Greg knows that. But I can't even begin to describe how deep my feelings for him are."

"I know," Speed said. "I see it every time you look at Greg. He's a good kid and he's good for you."

Horatio smiled. "I have a hunch who your bonded is," 'he said. "And if I'm right then you're going to have your hand full."

Speed grinned. "Calleigh?" he asked, only half serious. 

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise," Horatio replied. "But I also believe you're the dragon and will Change when we least expect it to happen."

"I'm just full of surprises," Speed said. "Oh, I almost forgot, I managed to work out the name of the last man our homicide victim slept with. It was his partner."

"This case makes no sense, Speed," Horatio said. "From what you've told me, Nicky figured out at least a dozen male officers in that journal, none mentioned more than once. Why was Officer Travis recording the names and details of the men he slept with?"

"Maybe his partner can tell us," Speed said. "He's mentioned at least six times on different dates; including that first one the community worked on."

Horatio nodded as he brought the Hummer to a stop. "What was his name?"

"Ryan Wolfe," Speed answered. "I think Nick is going to talk with him while we're out with Eric."

"All right, I'll check with him when we get back." Horatio slipped on a glove and reached under the dash and pulled out a mini tape recorder. "And remind me to give this back to Stetler, would you? Minus the tape, of course."  
********************

While Horatio wasn't fond of taking boats out minus a full crew, his dragon instincts made him order everyone but Alexx to stay behind and he called off the Coast Guard. Something just didn't feel right.

"What's wrong, H?" Speed asked as Eric drove them to their floating crime scene.

"I don't know," Horatio replied sunglasses firmly in place as he scanned the water around them. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"Maybe it's some new dragon thing we didn't know about," Speed whispered. "That's why you sent everyone away, isn't it?" 

"I think so," Horatio said. "I just wish I knew for sure."

Speed smiled. "You're still learning," he said. "Don't be so hard on yourself." His attention turned to the boat in front of them. "You think that's our crime scene?"

"Yep," Horatio said. He waited until everything was secure. "Eric, in the water please; and see what you can find. Alexx and Speed with me and let's see what we have."

Speed watched as Eric changed into his wetsuit and gear before slipping into the water. Horatio just smiled and followed Alexx to the other boat.

It was Speed, who couldn't keep his eyes off the water, who noticed the shadow moving swiftly towards Eric. "H!" he yelled, diving into the water.

Horatio watched as his former lover dove into the blue water and surfaced as a large bronze dragon. "Alexx, stay here," Horatio ordered, diving into the water as well. He Changed and stuck his head under the water just in time to see Speed catch a large shark in his jaws and drop it on the deck of the police boat. The red dragon exhaled and Changed back and swam to the police boat.

"Horatio, what's going on?" Alexx asked.

"Not now, Alexx." He picked up the radio. "Eric, I need you out of the water, now."

"H, what's that?"

"That's Speed," Horatio replied. "Eric, listen to me. You need to touch his neck and help him calm down. He won't hurt you but you're the only one who can help him."

"H, I don't know...."

"Eric," Horatio said. "We need Speed to Change back to his human form and get you home as fast as we can. Trust me, Eric, please. I'll explain everything but I need you to trust me."

He watched as Eric surfaced and swam slowly towards the agitated dragon floating angrily on the surface. "That's it, Eric," Horatio coaxed, keeping his voice calm. "Touch his neck and let him know you're okay. Then let's get both of you back on the boat."

Eric was nervous as he pulled off his glove and placed his palm against the bronze scales that were reflecting in the sunlight. He was fascinated by the play of light and almost didn't notice when Speed was suddenly treading water next to him.

"Come on, guys," Horatio called.

"Eric, what happened?" Speed asked as his friend helped him swim to the police boat. "Why am I in the water?"

"I'm not sure," Eric replied. "H seems to know though." He paled when he saw the shark on the deck. "Where'd that come from?"

Horatio handed Eric a towel and bent to wrap one around Speed. "It was after you, Eric."

"Oh shit, I Changed," Speed said. "What happens now, H?"

"I'll call Gil, we process as fast as we can and then you two will take the rest of the day off," Horatio said. "Eric needs more of an explanation than we can give him."

Alexx finished checking Eric and knelt down next to Speed. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked.

"Yeah," Speed said. "You're taking this well."

"I know you'll tell me what's going on when you can," she said. "Horatio, our two victims were shot."

"Murder-suicide?" Horatio asked.

"No; they were both murdered," Alexx replied. "And I don't think our shooter went in the water. Those wounds are almost execution style. I think there was another boat waiting for our shooter."

"Hmmm," Horatio said. "Then let's see what he left behind for us."


	7. Chapter 7

Gil brought lunch out onto the deck and settled into his chair. "So, Agent Gibbs, how long have you been Changed?"

"Two and a half years," Gibbs replied. "DiNozzo and I were working a stakeout that went bad and the suspect grabbed him. Neither of us knew what was going on until Abby stepped in. She was raised in a community."

"You must have been surprised."

"Scared DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled. "I like it, honestly. I can smell when someone is lying, if they're insane, or telling the truth. Comes in handy for interrogation."

"What scared me the most was the fact that you had three ex-wives and you suddenly wanted me," Tony said around a mouthful of tuna sandwich.

Gibbs swatted him. "Real attractive there, Tony," he said. "Sorry 'bout that, Dr. Grissom, but we tend to eat on the run and we've all fallen into bad habits."

"That's fine," Gil said. "And you may as well call me Gris or Gil. I'd like for you consider this a second home, even though you have your own community. With hunters around I have a feeling we'll need all the safe places we can get."

"You're probably right," Gibbs agreed. "Although I'm sure we're going to have more than one fight; both being alphas and all."

"Play nice, boss," Tony said.

Gil picked up his water. "I do have one question for you," he said. "Can you speak mind to mind?"

"What?" Gibbs asked, frowning.

"That's probably a no," Gil replied. "My human, Nicky, and I can speak silently, no matter how far apart we are, although it's stronger the closer we are. None of the others can and we were curious to see if it just took time for the ability to develop."

"Nope, never had anything like that happen," Gibbs said. "But can you do the smell thing?"

"No," Gil said. "So I wonder if each dragon will develop a different talent to augment the community."

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. "That's not a bad idea," he said. "But how long does it take for these talents to show up?"

"Well, if we use Nicky and me as an example, six months," Grissom said. "Which means Jim and Warrick should be coming into theirs soon."

"That's the dragon pair driving from Vegas?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, Jim doesn't like airplanes," Gil replied. "I heard from Jim this morning and they should be here no later than the day after tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them."

"So there aren't any other dragons at NCIS?"

"Not that we've been able to find," Gibbs said. "And Abby doesn't think so. But you've managed to find so many around you it makes me wonder, now, if we're overlooking something."

"I don't think you could overlook anything, boss," Tony said. "They could be in other bureaus and we're just not interacting with them."

"But they could have seen us," Gibbs commented sourly. "They're not exactly keen on sharing information with us."

Grissom snorted. "I wouldn't mind trying to figure out how many Changed dragons there are," he said. "The problem would be finding out about them without letting the hunters know what's going on or their locations."

"So not exactly something we'll be able to do," Gibbs said dryly. "At least not until we have a better feel for how many hunters are out there."

"Somehow I have a feeling it's going to be more than we were expecting and they'll..." Gil broke off as his cell phone rang. "Grissom."

"Gil, its Horatio; Speed Changed."

"Did anyone see him?"

"Just Alexx and she won't say anything," Horatio said. "We're just finishing our scene and then I'm going to send Speed and Eric to you. Eric has no clue."

Gil sighed. "At least Speed does," he said. "I'll dig out the books again. How does Eric feel about Speed?"

"They're best friends but Eric is a lady's man. And I mean that in the truest form of the word, he has a new girlfriend every week."

"So Eric might reject the bond?"

"He might indeed," Horatio said. "This may not work out well, Gil."

"Horatio, you know as well as I do what'll happen if either of them hold back," Gil said.

"They'll both die," Horatio said. "Speed knows that too. I'll get the others out of the lab as fast as I can tonight and we'll come help you."

"Thanks; I think I'm going to need it." Gil put his phone down and looked at Gibbs and Tony. "We have a problem...."  
********************

Eric kept looking at Speed as the older man drove them to a part of the city he wasn't familiar with. He wasn't sure what was going on but had overheard part of Horatio's conversation. He hadn't understood what his boss was talking about, Eric didn't know how both he and Speed could die anytime soon, unless someone shot them, but he didn't want to ask questions either. Speed seemed tense about something and was more quiet than usual.

"Come on," Speed finally said as he parked in a driveway.

"Where are we?" Eric asked.

"This is Gil's house," Speed replied. "The new lab consultant from Vegas."

"Okay, so why are we here?"

"I'll explain once we're inside." Speed opened the door and walked in without knocking. "Gris?"

"We're on the deck," Gil called in reply.

Speed made sure the door was locked and walked through the house. It was obvious to Eric, who was trailing behind, that his friend had been here before and was comfortable around this Gil Grissom which really surprised Eric.

"Tim Speedle, this is Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo," Gil said as the two young CSIs joined the group at the table.

"It's Speed" he said. "This is Eric Delko."

Gil took off his sunglasses and looked at the younger man. "I saw you the last time I was in the lab but didn't have a chance to stop and talk. How much did Horatio explain?"

"About what?" Eric asked.

"Speed's Change today," Gil replied.

"I heard him talking to someone on the phone and Speed and me," Eric said. "But it didn't make any sense. None of this is making any sense."

"For this to make sense, Eric, you have to forget everything you know about humans," Speed said. "And be willing to believe what you're told because it's pretty crazy the first time you hear it."

"Nicky will be able to fill in a lot of the gaps," Gil said. "He's our historian but basically Speed isn't human and he Changed to his true form to save your life. You two now share a bond that is deeper than any other connection there is. The catch is that you have to complete the bond within 24 hours of Speed's first Change of you're both going to die."

Eric shook his head. "So that sea monster I saw out there today was my best friend?" he asked. "That's crazy."

"No, you calling me a monster is crazy," Speed said. "Gil, you got any coffee made?"

"Inside," Gil said. "And there's still some cake from the other night. Eric, everyone will tell you that I'd rather deal with bugs than living people but I'm going to do my best to explain this to you. Gibbs and Tony can help but honestly Nicky is the one who can answer all your questions."

"He's telling you the truth," Gibbs said. "Gil's a dragon and I'm a dragon. We can Change to prove it to you because we've already blended so we can control when we Change. Speed there won't be able to for a while so he can't Change again until after you complete the bond."

"Complete the bond," Eric said. "How?"

"Sex," Gibbs said. "Pure and simple. You've got to sleep with him."

"What?" Eric yelled.

Tony sighed. "I wondered if this was going to happen, boss," he said. "I think we've got us a cut and dried heterosexual male who bonded."

"Eric, this bond cannot be denied," Gil said seriously. "If you don't make love with Speed within 24 hours you will both die. As far as I understand it the soul doesn't make mistakes and if you weren't made for each other, you wouldn't have bonded."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to sleep with my best friend," Eric said, bolting for the door. He ran into his boss and landed on the deck.

Horatio took off his sunglasses and looked down at the young man. "Then I suggest you go and tell your family good-bye, Eric," he said softly, "and apologize to Speed."

"What, why?"

"Because if you leave this house, you kill him," Horatio said. "And I know Speed. He will not force you to do anything you are not comfortable with and neither will we. If you don't embrace this bond with everything you have, your heart and your soul, both of you will die. Think about that Eric, think about it hard because it might be the last decision you ever have the chance to make."


	8. Chapter 8

"It scared me to death, you know," Tony said, sitting down next to Eric on the beach. 

"What?"

"When Jethro Changed the first time," Tony continued, smiling. "I had no clue that dragons even existed outside of the movies and suddenly there's this huge ice blue one staring at me with my boss' eyes. But I was drawn to him and touched his scales and then he Changed back. Our friend, Abby, knew about the dragon community and told us what we needed to know but, man, I was freaking out."

"Why?"

"Because I knew my boss had three ex-wives, was a Marine gunnery sergeant and, well, was my boss," Tony continued. "Then there was the fact that I'd never looked at another man before, not seriously, and here was Abby telling me that I had to go and sleep with Jethro. I didn't know how to take it and she had to talk me through a panic attack. Gibbs smacked me too, which helped a lot because it made everything seem normal again."

Eric looked over at the man sitting next to him. "How could sleeping with a guy be normal?" he asked.

"Because it was Gibbs," Tony said. "He was a man I trusted and admired, tried to be like and that got me more than one slap on the back of the head but once the initial freak factor was gone I realized something. Sleeping with Jethro didn't make me gay. It made me a bonded human in the dragon community where the soul is more important than the package. And we've been bonded for just over two years now, not that you'd know it if you saw us work together, and I've never regretted it."

"I just don't know that I can do it," Eric said. 

"Catholic?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you've been raised to know the difference between right and wrong then tell me how love can be wrong," Tony said. "A love so deep that your dragon Changed to save your life rather than life without you. Yeah, your family may not understand at first but if they love you and they're able to see you're happy, then that should be all that matters in the end."

"Are there any benefits to all this?" Eric asked.

"Well, speaking as one human to another, yeah," Tony replied. "Apart from the most intense sexual experiences of your life, you'll live longer and be healthier than non-bonded humans. You'll know that you're spending the rest of your life with your soul mate and, from what I understand; you'll get to live on this beach which is pretty cool if you ask me. Ow."

Gibbs smirked at Tony. "Living on the beach is not a benefit of joining a community, Tony," he said. "Eric, I could fall back on my military training and tell you that you should just suck it up and do it for the benefit of your dragon but that would be dishonest and against our general rules. Go talk to your dragon rather than sitting out here on the sand all alone. See what he's feeling and work this out. A partnership is about telling each other everything."

Tony coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "bull shit" and smiled innocently up at his dragon. "So are you going swimming, boss?" he asked.

"No, DiNozzo, I'm not," Gibbs said. "Gil says that dragons float and we don't want any planes seeing us. I'm going back up to the house to read some of the journals they have here."

Eric watched the silver-haired man leave. "Is he always that grumpy?"

"That wasn't grumpy," Tony smiled. "That was polite and charming. You don't want to see grumpy. But he's right; go talk to Speed and see what he's thinking. You're in this together."  
********************

Speed was stretched out in the hammock on his back deck, sunglasses firmly in place, just staring at the sky. Of all the stupid tricks his life had played on him this had to be the worst. He was unhappy when he had to break up with Horatio but seeing the love shining between dragon and human made him realize that he was being petty and he stepped up to support his lover. He'd wanted that kind of love for himself and when Gil and Nick told him that he was a part of their community Speed was excited. He knew it was a chance to find his human or dragon as no one was able to tell which he was until a Change actually happened. When he'd realized what happened out on the boat he was both excited and nervous. Speed knew Eric's reputation as well as anyone in the lab, more if you considered they went clubbing together, and he knew that Eric was only interested in women. So he was screwed. Maybe this was life's revenge for being so bitter and sarcastic all the time. He wondered if Horatio would be able to make love to him one more time before he died; he thought Greg would understand.

"Hey Speed?"

"What, Delko?"

"Can we talk?" Eric perched on the railing and looked at the man in the hammock. 

"About what?" Speed asked. "It seems someone screwed up somewhere and bonded us when we shouldn't have been. I guess the joke is on me because I was looking at Gil and Nick, Jim and Warrick, H and Greg and thinking that I had a chance for that kind of love myself if or when I Changed or caused someone else to Change. And instead I get rejected. That's what I get for hoping."

"I didn't reject you," Eric said.

"No, you just called me a sea monster and tried to run out the front door when you found out the truth," Speed replied. "If you have that big a problem with it, Delko, then I suggest you take H's advice and go spend the night with your family. I'll explain everything to Alexx and then spend my time with my community; it's not like I have any other family."

Eric sighed. "This is so messed up," he said. "I don't want to die and I don't want to kill you."

"Then you know what you have to do," Speed commented. "I'm not going to force you because it wouldn't make a difference if I did. H told you the truth; if we hold anything back if we bond then we die anyway and the only thing that happens is I basically raped you. Make your decision because if it's my time to die then I want to go and see Alexx one last time."

"How can you be okay with this?" Eric asked. "I mean, sleeping with a guy, doesn't it freak you out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because H and I were lovers for two years," Speed said. "I faked interest in all those girls to keep you and the others at the lab happy because the last thing we needed was for Stetler to get wind of the fact that Horatio is gay. But I knew when we started dating that I wasn't his human and he might leave me someday if he Changed; which he did up in Seattle when Greg's life was in danger. Was I upset, yeah; but all I had to do was look at the way they interacted to see how much H loves Greg. And they brought me into the community and gave me a home. I still love H, but I love Greg too because he makes H so happy and complete in a way I never could." Speed finally turned his head and looked over at Eric. "This is why you wanted off the Travis case, isn't it? You have homophobia."

"No, I don't," Eric said. "I just don't believe in the lifestyle and didn't think I could be objective. But I still haven't mentioned that to H so how did you know?"

"I heard you talking with Calleigh," Speed said. "I told you, I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do and neither will anyone here."

"I might." Gibbs stepped out of the shadow of the deck. "Speed, Grissom and I figured out that each dragon in a community will develop a different trait, or talent and mine is being able to tell when someone is lying. Normally I have to be in dragon form to do it, but the scent is just rolling off your human there. I think its fear, plain and simple."

Speed rolled out of the hammock. "I'm still not going to force him into anything, Agent Gibbs," he said. 

Gibbs smacked the back of Speed's head. "Go over there and kiss him," he ordered. "If his scent changes and he doesn't want anything to do with you then I swear I'll tell you but I'll be damned if I stand by and let two men die because they're too stubborn to see the truth."

Eric backed up against the railing, his eyes wide as he stared at the stranger who had just hit Speed and got away with it. He pressed up against the wood even more as Speed advanced on him, eyes glowing slightly behind the sunglasses. The older man cradled his face in his rough hands and just stared at him for a moment. 

"Well, go on," Gibbs said. "But you might want to take your glasses off first. They can pinch like a son of a bitch."

Speed growled low in his throat, ripped off the sunglasses and leaned in to claim Eric's mouth with his own. He deepened the kiss, claiming his mate and pressing in against him. Gibbs watched the young human to make sure that his fear didn't get in the way of his breathing and cause him to pass out. When Eric moaned and relaxed into the kiss, Gibbs smiled and snuck away; they'd be able to work the rest out for themselves.

"Mine," Speed growled, nipping at Eric's neck.

"Speed, wait a minute," Eric said, pushing on the other man's chest. "Just a minute; we're out on the deck and there are places I don't want to get sand."

"Does that mean you're willing to complete the bond?" Speed asked, pulling Eric towards the house. "Are you willing to open to me completely?"

"I've never felt anything like that in my life," Eric said honestly. "And if that's what the bond is going to feel like then I'm all yours. That special agent was right, it was fear, nothing else. I just didn't understand."

Speed's eyes softened. "You thought it would be rough and painful," he said. "More like a rape than making love." He smiled. "I'd never do that to anyone, least of all you."

"So where's your bedroom?" Eric asked.

"Our bedroom," Speed replied. "You get to move in with me. Just think you'll be able to dive just outside your back door."

"I can't wait," Eric said. "I am worried though."

"About your family?"

"Yeah," he said. "We're really close and they want someone to carry on the family name and I'm the only son. How do I tell them about you?"

"That's something to ask Gil about," Speed said. "Because I honestly don't have the answer and won't lie to you. Gil's our community's leader; any problems go to him. If you can't find Gil, talk to H or Nicky." He pushed Eric back onto the bed. "I'll explain more about the politics later; right now I just want to see you naked."

Eric moaned and sat up to strip off his shirt. "It's been a strange day," he said, watching as Speed stripped. He'd seen the other man naked in the showers at work but it was different in a bedroom, and a little scary.

"I won't hurt you," Speed whispered, climbing onto the bed. "In fact, I can't; bonded pairs have a special magic between them. Let me show you what I mean." He pulled Eric's pants off and leaned down and took his erection in his mouth. As Eric's hips thrust up, Speed pushed a slick finger into Eric's ass, feeling the magic as his human's body stretched to welcome him in.

"It doesn't hurt at all," Eric said. "Why?"

"Because your body knows where I belong," Speed said, slicking up his cock. He rolled Eric onto his side and spooned up behind him. "This will still be easier for your first time," he whispered, pressing forward slowly, letting his human's body stretch around him.

"Speed," Eric moaned, pushing back. 

"I know," Speed said. He pulled back and thrust forward, setting a slow but steady rhythm. "Can you feel it, Eric? Can you feel the bond growing around us?"

"It all feels so good," Eric managed.

"It's only going to get better." Speed changed his angle a little and smirked when Eric cried out. He sped up a little, his hand going to his human's erection and stroking in a counter time to his thrusts. Speed could tell that Eric didn't know which way to move and his smirk turned to a grin. His eyes started glowing as the dragon in him came to the fore and he bit down on Eric's shoulder, pushing his human over the edge, and following him. Speed knew that there was no way to tell if Eric had given himself over to the bond but time. He pulled his human in close and hoped that he had because Speed was looking forward to a long lifetime with Eric by his side.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you're saying that if you add that glitter gel to the blue it'll turn florescent under dark light?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I tried it back in Vegas," Greg replied. He looked up from the sample he was working with. "We'll have to hit one of the clubs while you're here; if we can get away from the adults anyway."

She laughed. "I don't know if Miami has my kind of club," Abby said. "But I'm always willing to try something new."

"Sanders, you're supposed to be working," Stetler snapped from the door. "Not flirting with your girlfriend. How'd you get her in here anyway? Horatio not paying attention to what's going on again?"

"First off, I am working," Greg said, putting the small glass vial into the mass-spec and turning it on. "Secondly, Abby isn't my girlfriend. She's with NCIS from DC and is signed in at the front desk. And thirdly..."

"The code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules," Abby said.

"I was going to say DNA doesn't run itself," Greg commented, trying to keep a straight face. 

Abby laughed. "According to Gibbs it should and it should only take a minute," she said. "He has no patience when he's on a case and wants the answers yesterday."

"Rick." Horatio's calm voice interrupted the conversation. "I trust you're not harassing my lab techs."

"Of course not but you should have told someone that there were feds visiting the lab," Stetler said, turning around.

"I did," Horatio replied. He looked off to his left. "Although I believe Abby is a lab rat and not a special agent."

"I'm as ratty as they come," Abby said with a grin. She signed something to Greg, who grinned and shook his head, signing back. "If you insist."

"H, I think Nick was looking for you," Greg said, not looking up from the clipboard that was suddenly fascinating.

"Thank you, Greg," Horatio said.

"How does he do that?" Abby asked, as Horatio left, not making a sound.

Greg snickered. "I don't know but it's handy huh," he said. "Did you need something else, Sergeant Stetler, because I really do have a lot of work to do..." He and Abby jumped as the door slammed behind the irate man. "Was it something I said?"  
********************

Nick was in one of the interrogation room with Officer Ryan Wolfe. "Is this about Jeremy?" Ryan asked, looking around.

"Yes," Nick replied. "Do you know anyone who would want to kill him? Have you had any problems while out on patrol, any threats that you guys might have forgotten?"

"No and I've been thinking about it," Ryan replied. "Jeremy didn't have a girlfriend and liked to stay home and play on his computer when he wasn't at work. We've been partners for about a year now and you get close to each other."

"I know, I started as a street cop in Dallas," Nick said. "I just wanted to do more and switched sides. So you haven't had any strange things happen to you while you were on patrol, what about off-duty. You personally, have you had any phone calls or threats made?"

"Nothing that comes to mind," Ryan sighed. "Do you think I could be next?"

"You were partners," Nick said. "Officer Wolfe, were you aware of the existence of this notebook?"

Ryan looked at the picture of a blue spiral bound notebook in a drawer. "I've seen it before but never looked in it," he said. "What did Jeremy write down?"

"He kept fairly detailed records of his sex life," Nick said. "It was encoded and it took us a while to break but once we did we found names, dates and locations."

The younger man paled. Nick smiled in as reassuring a way as he could. "Yeah, you're thinking right," he said. "But my boss hasn't released the information to anyone else at this point. Do you know any reason Officer Travis would keep such a detailed notebook in a location so easily accessed?"

"No and I didn't know he was seeing anyone else," Ryan said softly. "It makes me look like the killer doesn't it?"

"No," Horatio said from the door. "We've checked and you were on duty when he was killed, in the middle of a traffic stop. What we need from you, Officer Wolfe, is any reason you can think of for anyone to want your partner dead."

"It seems that notebook would be reason enough," Ryan laughed sourly. "I don't know anything. I'm sorry."

"So am I," Stetler said from the door. "I'll have to report this, Horatio."

The red dragon turned and looked at the man who had followed him into the room. "If you do that, Rick; if you do that, young Officer Wolfe's career will be over. There is no rule that says you have to report findings of this nature and I believe it would actually be considered discrimination. Report this, Rick, and you'll find you have more problems than you could ever dream of."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Um, no," Horatio said. "That was a simple statement of fact." He turned back to the table. "Officer Wolfe, if you ever want a change of scenery, there's an opening in my lab. You're more than welcome to join us. Thank you for coming in and if you can think of anything that would help our investigation, please call. Nick, can I talk to you please?"

"You got it, H." Nick gathered up his folders and followed Horatio outside. "I'm sorry about that, Horatio; I could have done the interview somewhere else, but I wanted to keep it as formal as possible."

"Its okay, Nick, there's no harm done," Horatio said. "I actually wanted to ask you a question about the community."

"Shoot."

"From what I've read we're supposed to be rare and yet Speed just Changed," Horatio said. "That makes four here and at least one in DC. I was wondering if the reports could be wrong."

Nick sighed. "It's possible but I don't think so," he said. "I've been a little puzzled by the number we've found and have been trying to avoid doing the math to work out what the odds are that we all found each other. Let me talk with this agent from DC and see what he has to say and I'll try to find a solid answer for you. But it's possible that we've got our community complete and won't find anyone else."

"Is there any way to get in touch with other communities?"

"I'll have to do some research on that too," Nick sighed. "This case has tied up all my time. I just want to try and find out who would kill a seemingly innocent traffic cop."

"Keep me updated but we're going to try and escape early tonight," Horatio said. "Eric was fighting the bond when I left and I'm worried about Speed."

"You think we might lose them?"

"I hope not." Horatio slipped his sunglasses back on. "Excuse me a moment, Nick." He started back towards the front door of the lab. "Stetler."

"What now, Horatio?"

"If you want to know what I'm talking about in my Hummer," Horatio said softly, pulling out the small tape recorder, "you should hide your surveillance better."

"There was a tape in here," Rick said.

"There was," Horatio smiled. "I'll buy you a new one if you're that concerned about it. Stay out of my Hummer."  
********************  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
Vegas

Catherine sat in what was now her office and looked around. The room just didn't look right without all the books, the bugs and things floating in jars. She'd wanted to be a supervisor but not like this. She had Ecklie breathing down her neck and a team of CSIs who couldn't work together tied in with a new DNA tech that didn't fit in. Catherine was worried about Grissom, Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Jim's last words that night in the lab that they were in trouble but couldn't tell her because it would put her in danger kept echoing through her mind. She knew Lieutenant Caine was a good man who took care of his people but Catherine just flat out missed her old shift. 

She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open for the fifth time that night. Every time she started dialing the number she had for the Miami crime lab she chickened out and snapped the phone closed. Catherine knew she had to make the call because Sara was missing and was probably heading towards Florida to try and track down Grissom. 

It had shocked everyone in the lab when Grissom and his gang, for lack of a better word, had dragged Sara out of the lab and left her tied up outside a club in the desert. Catherine had listened to Sara ranting about Grissom leaving and how the young woman was going to get him back. She was amazed a CSI could be so blind to the fact that Grissom had kissed Nick in a rather possessive manner in front of the entire shift. It was fairly obvious that Gil was in a committed relationship with another man but Sara just couldn't seem to see it. Catherine's concern only grew when Sara came in talking about large scaly monsters in the desert.

"Lieutenant Caine's office," a chipper and familiar voice came over the line.

"Greg?"

"Oh, hey Catherine; what's up?"

"Is the lieutenant there?" she asked. "I really need to talk with him. Or can you get a message to Gil for me?"

"I suppose," Greg replied cautiously. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Sara's disappeared and all she could talk about since you left is how she was going to find Gil and bring him home," Catherine said. "I'm not sure she's sane though, she kept muttering about monsters in the desert."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Catherine," Greg said. "I'll be sure to let Gil know and we'll deal with it."

"Greg, I know it's probably none of my business but Jim made that comment that you were in danger," she said, "and I've been worrying about you guys. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're all fine," Greg said. "This place is so much cooler than Vegas, well not in a literal way, but relaxed and friendly. I've got to go, Catherine. I'll let Gil know what you said."

Catherine closed her phone with a sigh and paused; when did Greg start calling Gil by his first name?


	10. Chapter 10

"Horatio has a point," Gil commented, looking around at the others. "Why so many dragons together all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Nick admitted. "I went back to the books but there's nothing there. Agent Gibbs, are you positive there are no other dragons working with you?"

"Only fools are positive," Abby said.

"Are you sure?" Greg asked, grinning.

"Yeah, positive," Abby replied, finishing the movie quote. They stopped giggling when all the older adults looked at them. "Oh come on, none of you have seen Fern Gully?" she asked.

"On that note, remind me not to let the two of you out alone together again," Horatio said, eyeing the red and purple highlights in his human's hair. "I don't want to think what other trouble you'll get into."

Greg moved over and sat in Horatio's lap. "Oh come on," he said. "Abby's so much fun."

"Don't look at me," Gibbs said. "I've never been able to control her." 

"Oh, please Gibbs, like you really try," Abby laughed. She sat up straighter and frowned as he pressed the first two fingers of each hand together, fingertips meeting in a vee shape before he pointed at her. "Not nice, Gibbs; not nice at all."

Gil laughed. "My mom washed my mouth out with soap the first time I signed that," he said. "I was nine. But if we could get back on topic, please?"

"Speaking of off topic," Greg said, "Catherine called today."

"That was random," Speed said. 

"Not really, she wanted to talk with Gil to let him know that Sara has left Vegas and they think she's on her way out here to kidnap him and take him back to Vegas and force him into some version of domestic bliss. But she was also babbling about scaly monsters in the desert so Catherine thinks that Sara's insane."

"Pause to breathe," Horatio whispered, kissing Greg's cheek. "It makes you easier to understand."

"That's so not going to happen." Warrick and Jim walked onto the deck. "Nice directions, Gil, we only got lost three times."

Jim was staring at the men from DC. "Who's this, Gil?" he asked softly.

"Special Agents Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo, NCIS," Gibbs replied. "No we're not here to join or take over your community so relax. We're just passing through."

"We saw a news story about Gil and Horatio and wanted to make sure they knew about the hunters," Tony continued. "And they invited us to stay for a few days."

"Yeah, but the sun is murder," Abby muttered.

"I thought you weren't going to be here for another day or so," Gil said. He moved closer to Nick to make room for the remaining members of his community. 

"Al called and told us about Sara," Warrick said. "We took turns driving to get here before she did. We didn't want to walk into the problem."

Nick stood and walked towards the house. "You guys need anything?"

"Just our own bed and about eight hours of sleep," Jim muttered. "I'm too old to sleep in the car like that."

"Coffee if you have it," Warrick said. "We ate before we came out here."

"Your house is the one to our left if you're facing the house," Gil said. "That one. Horatio and Greg are on our other side and Speed and Eric are just past them."

"Speed?" Warrick asked, looking at the other man closely.

"Today," Speed commented. "You remember Eric Delko."

"The diver," Warrick said. "How you doing, man?"

"Shocked, stunned, overwhelmed, concerned, bonded," Eric replied with a smile. "I almost killed Speed by running out of here when they told me what was going on."

"But we worked through it," Speed sighed. "With a little help from Gibbs there."

Gibbs smirked. "Always glad to lend a hand," he said. "Or paw as the case may be." He looked at Abby and Greg. "See, no one gets my jokes."

"Right, Gibbs," Abby said, rolling her eyes. "So where are we all sleeping tonight?"

"Tony and I are here," Gibbs said. "I think Greg and Horatio have a spare room with your name on it, Abs."

"Sweetness!"

Horatio groaned. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Why would you say that?" Abby and Greg asked in unison, innocent smirks on their faces.  
********************

"I know I asked you this once, Nicky, but do you know why Sara would be talking about monsters in the desert?" Gil asked as they were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Well, if Gibbs Changed around her, then she'd probably think he was a monster," Nick replied. "I've just been so wrapped up in this case and trying to work all the others we have as well that my community time has really been slipping."

"It happens, Nick, and I'll make sure to ask Gibbs about it in the morning. I was just curious is all."

Nick snorted. "I wonder why so many people think you're monsters when you guys Change," he said. "I mean, Sara, Eric..."

"Well, not everyone has your appreciation for us, Nicky my boy," Gil said fondly.  
********************

Gibbs waited until the noises of the house settled down before pulling Tony towards him. "We never did get an answer."

"To what?"

"Why there are so many dragons here," Gibbs said, kissing Tony gently. "I like it; this place feels like home."

"Two alphas, not a good idea," Tony said. "We'll find our community, boss; it might just take a while."

"Just as long as there are no feds in it," Gibbs muttered. He pulled Tony's body in closer and rolled them so he was on top, pinning his human to the bed. "But I could live with other cops."

Tony laughed and pulled Gibbs' head down for a harder kiss. "It sounds like we have a place here, at least to visit," he murmured against Gibbs' mouth. "I like these guys, they're all sane."

"Except for Greg," Gibbs said. "But I think there's something else we should talk about."

"What's that, boss?"

Gibbs shifted around, forcing Tony's legs apart and settled between them. "How many times I can take you before you pass out on me again."

"I'd like to see you try," Tony smirked. He wrapped his long legs around his dragon's hips and pulled, guiding his cock home. "I dare you."

"Do you know what happened to the last person who said that to me, DiNozzo?"

"Nope."

Gibbs kissed Tony and trailed over to his ear. "Neither do I because he disappeared before I could take a second shot at him."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, I think I got something," Speed said, joining Nick in the layout room.

"Is it contagious?" Nick asked looking up from the shirt he was working on.

"What?"

"Whatever you've got," Nick replied, smiling. "Is it contagious?"

"You know what, you're weird," Speed said.

Nick laughed. "I try my best; so all kidding aside..."

"Maybe I should just go and find H and tell him," Speed grumbled.

"No, I'll be serious," Nick said. "What did you find?"

"Another notebook in our cop's uniform shirt," Speed said. "It has more detailed notes in it, specifically about non-uniforms he was sleeping with."

"Okay, what is it with this guy and his diaries?" Nick asked. "It's just weird."

"Yeah, but this entry could break the case open," Speed commented. "It took me a couple hours to translate, once Eric was asleep, and I think I know who killed Travis."

"I hope you do because the plant thing was a dead end and I have this home invasion homicide," Nick said. "I'd just like to put the cop killer away so we can tell his family the bastard won't hurt anyone else."

"Gentlemen," Horatio said from the door.

"It takes time to get used to it, but you do," Speed said. "You need to quit sneaking up on people, H."

Horatio smirked and took the offered folder. "It's not nearly as much fun, Speed," he said. "Besides, you'd be amazed what you can hear when people don't know you're around."

"So any good gossip today?" Speed asked, running the ALS over the pants that went with Nick's shirt.

"Nothing I'm sure you haven't heard already," Horatio replied. "Did either of you run this name through the computers?"

"No, I came to check in with Nicky first because he's been spending so much time on the case and then I was going to find you," Speed said. "And then, I think, Eric if you can spare him for half an hour or so."

Nick and Horatio laughed. "Maybe it's a good thing Gil isn't here today," Nick said. "It gets better, Speed."

"I hope so because I really don't like feeling this out of control."  
********************

"So, Gil, what's with inviting the strange dragon to stay at your place?" Jim asked, sitting down on the deck next to his friend. "It's not like you."

"Gibbs has been Changed for two years," Gil replied. "He knows a lot of dragon lore that we don't and has been sharing. Besides, we talked about this and we need to learn as much as we can about the various dragon communities."

"I just wish you'd told me about it," Jim said. "I don't know why I'm so touchy about other dragons being around Rick but I don't like it."

Gil's eyebrow rose. "I'd say it's because you're a cop and not a CSI but Horatio doesn't have the same problem," he said. "And he's a lieutenant. It's just one more thing to write down to ask an older dragon if or when we meet them."

Both men turned at a shriek from the house. "What was that?" Jim asked, turning back to Gil.

"I'm going to KILL Abby!" Tony yelled, storming out onto the deck in his jeans, his chest bare. "She snuck in last night and did this!"

Gibbs' laughter drew everyone's attention. "I like it, Tony," he said mildly. "But we're going to have to dye it back before we go back to work. NCIS field agents do not have neon blue streaks in their hair, no matter what our lab tech might think."

"How the hell did she manage this?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Gibbs replied. "Good morning, Gil, Jim; any coffee left?"

"There's a fresh pot in the kitchen," Gil said. "So anyway, Jim, when do you start at the department?"

"Not until next week," Jim replied, staring at the men from DC. "I wanted to start today with Warrick but they didn't need me. So he said I could spend the time organizing the house."

"Or we could plan what we're going to do when Sara finally arrives," Gil said. "I have a feeling she'll be here soon and we're not going to have as easy a time dealing with her here as we did in Vegas."

"Do you think she's bringing hunters with her?" Gibbs asked, sitting down in what was fast becoming his chair.

Gil sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'd like to think she's just going to try and abduct me but not knowing her current frame of mind really puts a crimp in our plans."

"We could just act like there's nothing going on and have uniforms pick her up," Jim said. "She's been acting crazy for a while not, why not just carry on with that story?"

"That's probably best but there's an IAB man at the lab that has it in for Horatio," Gil said. "And anyone who works with him, so that will soon include you, Jim. He already hates me."

*Hey, Gil*

*Yes, Nicky*

*Can you get a ride down to the lab? We need you to look at something*

*Use the phone, Nicky my boy* Gil scolded.

He could feel Nick smirking. *But this is so much faster and it annoys Speed* he said. *So will you come*

*That depends, what are you offering*

*Thanks, Gil, now I'm blushing and Speed's laughing* Nick grumbled. *But H says you can bring the others with you, so please*

*We'll be there as soon as we can* Gil said. He looked at the others. "Nick says they need me at the lab. Do you want to come along?"

"Why didn't he just use the phone?" Jim asked.

"You don't want to know," Gil replied. "You really don't want to know."  
********************

"All right, Tony!" Abby exclaimed when the group walked into the labs. "You are so ready to go clubbing with Greg and me tonight."

"Abs, I just want to know how you did that," Gibbs said, pointing to Tony's hair, "When I know for a fact that you can't sneak up on me even when I'm asleep." 

"Yes I can, Gibbs, you just don't know it," Abby said, smiling. "I have like super powers that you don't know about yet. So you gonna join us, bossman?"

Horatio and Gil exchanged an amused look. "No, Greg, we're not keeping her," Horatio said firmly. "Abby belongs in DC. Now then, gentlemen, Speed found an additional notebook in Officer Travis' belongings and translated it last night. He believes he found our killer but there is a snag."

"What's wrong, Horatio?" Gil asked.

"He's a marine set to deploy in two days," Horatio replied. "I contacted the local NCIS bureau but when they learned that Gibbs was in town they deferred to him. Something about not wanting to piss him off."

"Just point me in the right direction," Gibbs said. "I'll be more than happy to have a little talk with him."

"Thank you," Horatio said. "Take Speed and Nick along, please? They've been working this case the longest and want to see it through."

"Normally I'd say no, but I like you," Gibbs said. "Let's go, DiNozzo."

Tony closed his mouth. "I think the world just ended and we don't know it," he said. "I've never seen Gibbs agree to cooperate with anyone so easily."

"NOW, Tony."

"Bye," Tony said, jogging to catch up with his dragon. "You feeling okay?"

"I like 'em," Gibbs replied. "They know what they're doing and I know they won't screw with us on the case."

"I knew it," Tony muttered. "It is the end of the world. Ow."


	12. Chapter 12

Sara sat in her rental car and stared at the houses. It should have been hers; the house on the beach, Gil, everything. She knew she could get it back but it was going to take some work and the first step was to get Gil away from everyone else so he could see how much he loved her. Sara had watched as Grissom made his way into the house and waited a few minutes before following him. The front door was locked but a little scouting showed a path around to the back and the beach but the sliding door was locked as well. She sighed, toed off her shoes and made her way to a pile of rocks to sit and think. Gil would have to show up at some point and she'd be there when he did.  
********************

"Uh, Speed," Eric said as his dragon led him into an office, "what's going on?"

"Can't you feel it, Eric?" Speed asked. He locked the door and pulled off his shirt. "I need you."

"Speed, we can't have sex at work," Eric protested. "What would H say if he caught us? Or Grissom; isn't this his office?"

The dark-haired dragon stalked his mate around the small room, finally pinning him against the back wall. "Gil knows we're in here and his control is better," Speed growled, unbuttoning Eric's shirt. "As for H, he told me where the lube is to make everything go easier. I need you, Eric, please don't tell me no because I know you can feel it too. The bond between us is demanding contact."

"Speed, stop a minute, just stop." Eric caught the hands unfastening his belt. "You're not making any sense. Why this sudden urge to have sex? We're at work and in the middle of some cases that need our attention. We can't do this now."

"I don't think it'll take that long," Speed said, his eyes starting to glow. "Okay, basic history and you can ask anyone about this and they'll tell you the same thing. When a pair first bonds the physical pull between them is extreme. I think Nicky and Gil were every four hours for a couple weeks. It gets eased as the bond strengthens but the need is still there and will get more and more powerful if not sated. And sex is the only way to take care of it. There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to focus on anything until I get the chance to reconnect with you." Speed snaked his hand down Eric's pants and took a hold of his cock, stroking it softly. "Tell me you don't feel that and I'll stop," he whispered. 

"Oh god, Speed," Eric moaned softly, his head falling back against the wall.

"Tonight I'm going to show you how it feels to be made love to," Speed said. He pushed Eric's pants down and reached for his own belt. "Stretch you out over our bed so I can kiss and lick every inch of your body, learn all your hot spots and then suck you dry."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," Eric gasped, turning to lean on the wall, his legs shaking a little.

Speed slicked his erection and eased forward into his lover's body. "We both have a lot to learn about each other," he whispered, thrusting gently. "But we have the rest of our lives to play discovery. Right now I just want to reconnect." Speed's eyes took on the golden glow that meant the dragon was coming to the fore. "I'm your's and you're mine; forever."  
********************

It was all Horatio could do not to laugh when he walked out onto the deck and saw Sara Sidle sitting on the rocks down by the water. He relocked the door behind him, slipped out of his jacket and made his way out onto the sand. "You're trespassing, Ms. Sidle," he said. "And I think you need to leave."

"Grissom invited me," Sara said. "He just had to run inside for a moment and he'll be right back and tell you what's going on."

"I think it might be a little hard for him to go into the house right now," Horatio said, a smile tugging at his lips. He was never going to let Gil live this one down.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're currently sitting on his head," Horatio said. 

Gil sighed and opened one eye. He had been hoping when he called to Nicky to tell him that Sara was at their house and asking him to call one of the others that Jim would be the one to show up to help. But it had to be Horatio and Gil just had a feeling that he was in a lot more trouble than an insane woman sitting on him.

"I'm sorry, Gil," Horatio said, laughing. "I really am. Would you like me to move her so you can Change?"

The black dragon reached up and plucked Sara from his head and held her up for inspection. It looked like Gibbs was right; she didn't look good and was probably more a danger to herself than to anyone else. With a sigh he put her down on the beach, where Horatio quickly restrained her, and Changed. "Hello, Sara," he said, picking up his towel. "Tell me why I shouldn't just have you arrested for trespassing and be done with it."

"Because you love me," Sara exclaimed.

"Oh boy," Gil muttered. "I'm sorry if I ever gave you that impression, Sara, but I don't. I love Nick and only Nick. I think you need to go back to Vegas, plead for you job and move on with your life."

"Hey, when did she get here?" Jim asked, joining them. "Why didn't anyone call me?"

"About an hour ago and I tried to get Nick to call you," Gil replied. "But he called H instead."

"And I got here to find her sitting on Gil's head," Horatio said. "While he was in dragon form doing his best rock impression. It makes me wish I had a camera."

Gil growled, his eyes starting to glow. Sara took a step back in fear and fell to the sand. "This is serious," Gil snarled. "We have a trespasser in our community who could tell hunters how and where to find us and you're making jokes."

Jim blinked at his friend. "Okay, Gil, okay; we're being serious," he said. "Why don't Lieutenant Caine and I take her downtown and book her for trespassing? That'll get her out of our hair for twenty-four hours at least and then we can decide what to do with her."

"And if she tells someone about us?" Gil asked his voice still low.

"Then we deal with it," Horatio replied. "I doubt anyone will believe her if she starts talking about us anyway. Look at it this way, everyone knew she was coming this way to try and kidnap you. She comes back and sneaks in again we can just shoot her and claim self defense."

*Gil, can you calm down, please* Nick asked. *We're heading out to talk with our suspect and you're so upset right now that I can feel you all the way over here*

*Sorry, Nick; Sara's here and we're trying to decide what to do* Gil replied. *Good luck with the marine. Love you*

"What did Nick want?" Jim asked.

"Just for me to calm down," Gil sighed. "Horatio, I think by the time you get back to the lab there will be a suspect waiting for you in interrogation. Jim and I can deal with Sara."

"Actually, no you can't," Horatio replied. "Jim's not official and you're a consultant. I'll have to take her in, Gil; but I'll make sure she understands the gravity of the situation. She doesn't strike me as stupid."

"She's not, just fixated," Jim said. "Good luck with that, Horatio."

"You'll probably need it," Gil said. "Sara, you're not welcome here and if you come back we will have you arrested again." He turned back to the ocean and dove into the waves, surfacing with a snort and tucked his wings in against his body.

"You want to ride along, Jim?" Horatio asked. "That's how Gil likes to think of late and I don't think he'll be much of a conversationalist for the next few hours."

Jim laughed. "It shows how little time you've actually spent around Gil Grissom," he said. "Gil doesn't really talk at all. You get used to it. Nah, I'll stay here and watch. She might not have been alone."  
********************

"How're you holding up?" Nick asked as Speed pulled the hummer out of the parking lot. "Horatio was really worried about you and Eric."

"I think his religious beliefs were the main problem," Speed replied. "Honestly if not for Agent Gibbs I doubt I would've kissed Eric and completed the bond."

"You're welcome," Gibbs commented dryly.

"Eric did ask me how we're going to tell his family," Speed continued seriously. "He's the baby, the only boy and now the family name is pretty much dead. I don't think his folks are going to be too happy or supportive about all this."

Tony leaned forward. "Do you think they'd do something like disown him or anything stupid like that?"

"I don't know and I'm almost afraid to find out," Speed admitted. "I don't want him hurt if I can help it."

"There is one thing we can do but it'd be breaking the rules and might put the community at risk," Nick said. "Where I grew up there were some families of bonded humans living in the community there. We could invite Eric's parents over for supper and basically come clean."

"I told Eric we'd ask Gil," Speed said. "One thing I remember from the books I read as a kid is that only those who absolutely have to know, do."

Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee. "You should at least have them over for supper," he said. "Make sure they understand it's a family gathering. You don't have to go into detail about exactly what type of family it actually is. If they truly love their son they they'll support him no matter what."

"And if it all blows up in our faces?" Speed asked.

"Then the community will be there to support Eric and then you can take care of him," Gibbs said.

Tony glanced over at his dragon. "Did someone drug your coffee or something because you're really freaking me out here, boss."

"No, Tony; no one touched my coffee," Gibbs replied. "Just because I'm always a bastard doesn't mean I can't have nice moments. It almost makes me wish I wasn't an alpha because I really like it down here."

"I'm getting a sun lamp for your desk at work," Tony said.

"What?"

"Well you've been mellow, more or less since you've started spending so much time on Gil's deck and it's been really sunny so maybe that's what we need to do to...ow!"

Gibbs wrapped a hand behind Tony's head and pulled him in for a kiss. "If it's bugging you that bad, Tony," he whispered, "then I'll be a bastard again. Just for you."

"Agent Gibbs, why do you always smack Tony on the back of the head?" Nick asked. "And the whole bastard thing..."

"Gibbs is spelled with two b's," Tony said, interlacing his fingers with his dragon's. 

"The second b is for bastard," Gibbs said. "Let me run this part of the investigation and you'll see why."

"We have to," Speed said. "Your jurisdiction. Nicky and I are just along to watch and help."

"See, I told you," Gibbs said to Tony. He turned back to the human in the front seat. "As for the head-slap it's a wake-up call, focus, attention getter that has morphed into a chance to touch Tony without anyone suspecting a thing."

"You forgot shut the hell up," Tony snickered. "I get swatted more than anyone else on our team but I push half the time, now, for an excuse to have him touch me."

Nick laughed. "Cameras?"

"Tons," Tony confirmed. "And no dead zones anywhere in the building. We've got the head and the elevator and can't make too much use of them."

"Just another reason for me to be a bastard," Gibbs smirked. "No one suspects Tony and I are together."

"I think Abby is suspicious," Speed commented, pulling into a parking lot. "She wanted to know about the private meetings."

"What did you tell her?" Gibbs asked.

"That she doesn't want to know," Speed replied. "Our suspect is in 214."

"Think there's a chance of a back door?" Tony asked.

"Not on the second floor, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"We should probably check anyway," Nick said. "There might be a fire escape back there."

Gibbs thought for a minute. "Tony, you and Speed check it out. Nick, let's go see if our boy is at home." He paused and reached back into the hummer. "DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Wear your hat," Gibbs said, tossing it to him. "You still have those highlights."

"I thought you like them, boss," Tony teased, slipping the NCIS ball cap into place.

"I do, the regs don't," Gibbs said. "Well, what are you waiting for, DiNozzo?"

Tony just grinned and pulled Speed away with him. Gibbs looked over at Nick. "What are you smirking about?"

"Oh, nothing much," Nick said, following the dragon up the stairs. "I wouldn't mind seeing your team at work."

"For all that Tony plays goof-off, everyone is really well trained," Gibbs said. "One glare from me and they all seem to know exactly what needs to be done." He paused and put his ear to the door. "I hear a TV."

"Then he's probably home," Nick commented. "Maybe even packing."

"Let's find out." Gibbs knocked on the door. "Sergeant Green, NCIS; we'd like to talk to you for a moment."

From inside the apartment came a loud crash and then silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs was livid and fighting the urge to Change. "You know, moron, throwing things out closed windows isn't a good idea," he hissed. "But throwing a loaded gun from a second story window bordered on idiotic. Do you have any idea how close you came to killing one of my agents?"

"I don't have to talk to you."

"No you don't, dirt bag," Gibbs said. "But you have to listen. I know you killed that Miami city cop and the gun you tossed when I knocked on your door is going to match the bullets we pulled from his body. If we run your DNA will it match the rape kit too? Did you think you were above the law because you were a Marine and about to ship out overseas to protect this country?" He got in the man's personal space. "I'm turning you over to the city for prosecution. I'm sure JAG will be involved here very soon but your life is over."

"Hey boss," Tony called. "I think we've got a problem in here."

Gibbs nodded to the uniforms to take the suspect away and walked into the crime scene. "What's up, Tony?"

"What was Sergeant Green's specialty?"

"I never saw his packet," Gibbs replied. "What did you find?"

Nick and Speed ran past them. "A bomb," Nick said. "We need to evacuate this place now!"

"Damn it!" Gibbs yelled. 

Tony grabbed the lap top while Gibbs grabbed the computer tower, not caring that he broke the monitor as he yanked to break as many of the connections as he could. "Go on, DiNozzo," he snapped. "I'll be right behind you."

"In what shape?"

"I don't know, Tony; it depends on how far away you get," Gibbs snapped. He cut the last cord and followed his human out of the building, fighting the urge that was telling him to Change to save Tony. He didn't need to switch to dragon form, not with all the police officers around. He didn't need to expose their world. And he didn't believe a word he was telling himself. He was relieved to see the uniforms knocking on doors and Gibbs thought he could see Speed on a cell phone, hopefully calling for the bomb squad. The NCIS agents joined the Miami CSIs behind the hummer, all of them hoping the bomb wouldn't detonate any time soon.  
********************

"Horatio!"

"Yes, Rick?" Horatio asked, taking off his sunglasses. He sighed; it really was too bad that dragons couldn't digest humans. But Stetler would probably taste stale.

"I don't believe you ever told anyone that you were involved in a kidnapping while you were away on that trip," Stetler said.

"Which trip are you referring to?" Horatio asked, his eyebrows going up. Sidle was a quick thinker and had found the one person in Miami likely to help and believe her. He only hoped that she hadn't mentioned dragons or, as she was calling them, big scaly monsters. 

"Don't play stupid, Horatio, it insults us both," Stetler said. "The trip to Seattle where you sidestepped into Vegas. You never mentioned that you kidnapped one of the CSIs from the lab and left her tied up in the desert."

The red dragon only just refrained from rolling his eyes. "Have you spoken with the young woman I just booked for trespassing at my home?" he asked.

"Yes, Ms. Sara Sidle and she was really helpful," Stetler replied.

"She's also insane," Horatio said. "Did she tell you about the giant lizards she's been seeing? Or the small fairies that have been guiding her for the past few months? I couldn't decide if she was a danger to the community or herself so I recommended one of the department doctors look at her before she's released in the morning. I'm not sure where the story of a kidnapping came from. One of the CSIs was kidnapped, Nick Stokes, who is now on my team. He was found in a club in the desert tied up in the office with a bomb strapped to his chest; a bomb which I disarmed so the Vegas CSIs could process the scene."

Stetler was slowly turning red. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Horatio, but it won't work," he said. "There's something going on here and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Rick, IAB wouldn't know a piece of evidence if it bit them," Horatio said. "Why don't you leave the mysteries to us and go chase your version of criminals. In fact, check in with NCIS Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. They just brought in the suspect in our cop killing and now you can stop leaning on Officer Wolfe."

"You stay out of that, Horatio."

"Harassment is an ugly word, Rick," Horatio said quietly. "I wouldn't want to think IAB would leak to the department at large that there was a homosexual man working with them. If Ryan ends up in the hospital, I'll know who put him there."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Rick, as always, it's a promise."  
********************

"She did what?" Jim asked, walking out onto Gil's back deck. "Oh this is so not good. Hang on; let me see if Gil can come to the phone." He walked down across the sand to the large black dragon that was still resting in the ocean. "Gil, it's Horatio; he needs to talk to you."

Gil snorted and Changed. "What's wrong, Jim?"

"I'm not handing you the phone while you're standing in the water," Jim said firmly. "You're the only one who has a clue how to lead this community and I will not be responsible for fried dragon."

"Is everyone all right?" Gil asked, wading onto the shore. "I didn't feel anything so I know it's not Nicky."

"It's Sara," Jim replied, handing over the phone. "She's hit a new low."

"Horatio, what's going on?" Gil asked.

"It seems that Sidle has been talking with Rick Stetler," Horatio replied. "She told him about her kidnapping and now he's investigating me."

"You mean all of us," Gil sighed. "What did you tell him?"

"That she spent the drive into the department ranting about big lizards and fairies that have been telling her what to do," Horatio said, a small smile evident in his voice. "But I think we need to have a talk with everyone tonight."

"I think you're right," Gil agreed. "I'll order pizza and we can meet on the deck. Thanks for the heads-up, H; and good job covering that one."

Horatio laughed. "I love lying to Rick Stetler; it keeps him on his toes and he never knows what the truth is anyway."

"Just don't go overboard," Gil said. "I'll see you guys when you get home tonight. How'd it go with Nicky and his case?"

"They ran into a small problem by way of a bomb but Gibbs handled it well and they're all fine," Horatio said. "A little spooked but that's understandable."

"There are days I hate that I can't be Nick's guard 24/7 but he'd kill me," Gil said. "I'll talk with him when he gets home."

"Don't be too harsh on him, Gil, he did fine."

"Who said anything about lecturing?" Gil asked. His eyes started glowing. "I was talking about claiming."


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs paced back and forth on the deck, cell phone against one ear. Tony and Abby sat and watched him. They both knew something was wrong, they just didn't know what. "Pack," Gibbs snapped, hanging up the phone.

"What?" Tony asked, puzzled.

"I said pack, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "That was Morrow; we're being sent to New York to investigate a string of shootings involving Navy crewmen there on leave." He turned to find them still sitting on the bench staring at him. "Why are you still here?"

Gil came out and handed the irate dragon a mug of coffee. "You really are a bastard," he said idly. He watched Tony and Abby scurry away. "So I guess this means you're heading out?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "And I hate to say it, but I really don't want to leave. I like it here."

"It wouldn't work in the long run," Gil said. "We'd be fighting all the time and I'd rather not draw too much attention to us down here or you guys in DC. But you're welcome to visit any time you can get away."

"And we have to stay in touch," Nick added, joining his dragon. "Just think of how much trouble, I mean fun we can have."

"You don't need help getting into trouble, Nicky my boy," Gil said fondly. "Gibbs thanks for all your help with Sara. One of us will call and let you know how that turns out."

"You'll have to come and visit us in DC," Tony said, handing Gibbs a bag. "I packed your things too, boss. Can we get a ride to the airport?"

"I'll take you," Speed said, peaking out the door. "Someone needs to pick up the pizza anyway."

Gibbs looked at Grissom. "I think I might scare Tony again, but thank you for everything, Gil," he said. "I'll talk with you later."

"The world is going to end if he keeps that up," Tony whispered to Abby, who nodded. "Ow!"  
********************  
~~**~~**New York**~~**~~

Danny waited until his boss' back was to the door before he crept back in and placed his gun and cell phone in Mac's guest chair. His co-workers didn't know how quietly he could move because Danny went to great pains to always keep a part of himself separate from work. It helped prevent heartache in the long run.  
********************

The strange ring tone caught Mac's attention. It wasn't his cell or desk phone and he looked around his office, puzzled. When he stood up he noticed the items lying in the chair across from his own. He picked up the cell phone and flipped it open. "Mac Taylor."

"Mac? What are you doing answering Danny's cell phone?"

"Stella, turn around," Mac said, catching sight of his friend. When she spun towards his office he held up the phone and flipped it closed. "It was in here when you called."

"So why would Danny leave his phone in your office?" Stella asked, obviously puzzled. 

"It was on top of his gun which I know he took with him," Mac replied, picking up the other item in question. "He left when I had to take a phone call."

"Could he have come back?"

"I had my back to the door but I would have heard him," Mac said. "I think he's trying to leave a message here, Stella. His gun and his phone but not his badge."

Her eyes narrowed. "Call when you want to fire me," Stella said. "Mac, exactly what were you and Danny talking about before you gave him back his gun?"

"He talked to IAB before our prelim report was delivered in the subway shooting," Mac said, sitting down. "I had ordered him to the hospital and then a desk until we had everything figured out. I also told him not to talk to IAB until our report was done and he went against my orders."

"Okay, but that's not enough to make him think you want him fired," Stella said. "You said something else to him, didn't you?"

"We talked about some things that related to the case," Mac said. "Things that are between me and Danny and will stay between me and Danny."

"So you basically lectured him and kicked him out on his ass," Stella said. "Oh that's great, Mac. Now we've got to find him before something happens."

"He probably just went home." Mac picked up his desk phone and dialed a number from memory. "Danny, this is Mac. If you're home, pick up; Stella needs to talk to you and I've got your cell phone. Ignoring me isn't the answer, Danny. Okay, if you don't want to talk to me, call Stella on her cell phone as soon as you get this. I'll hold on to your things until morning."

"So he's not home," Stella said. "You call Flack and I'll get Aiden. We're going to find him, Mac. Something just doesn't feel right with all of this."

"We could just put out a general watch for him."

Stella snorted. "And have him picked up like a common criminal?" she asked. "Right now Flack's the only cop in this city that doesn't want to beat the crap out of Danny for what happened in the subway. They are not getting a hold of him first, Mac. And then you two are going to sit down and hash out whatever the hell is wrong between you."

"There is nothing wrong."

"If that were true, Mac, then Danny wouldn't be missing and thinking he doesn't have a job any more."  
********************

Mac figured he was the only one who knew where Danny liked to go to think. After sending Stella to Danny's apartment and Aiden to check his favorite restaurants, Mac made his way to Central Park and the trees that Danny liked to sit under when he wanted to hide. It really wasn't in Mac's nature to feel bad about his decisions when dealing with his people but he had to wonder if maybe he hadn't gone too far with Danny. He'd just have to watch his young friend for the next few weeks and see exactly what was going on.

His sharp eyes caught the glint of a knife before he could make out the face of the attacker. All Mac could see was Danny being attacked. He reached for his gun and started forward and then everything went black.  
********************

The light surrounding Danny was green, a moss green that shifted to blue and then gray and back to green. It was beautiful but confusing as hell and Danny had no clue where he was or what happened. He was relieved when he saw a cell phone at his feet. Danny picked it up carefully, noticing a deep rumble when he moved away from whatever was behind or around him. When he flipped it open he found it was Mac's phone. With a puzzled sigh, Danny opened the address book and started looking through the contacts, only vaguely noticing that his name was the first on speed dial.

"Flack," Danny said. "I need help."

"Yeah you do, Danny boy," Flack replied seriously. "I think you need your head examined. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Mac already drove home that I wasn't," Danny said softly. "So can we just drop it for now? Look, Don; I was in Central Park and some dude decided to rob me. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by this weird green light that keeps shifting and I've got Mac's cell phone but he's not here. Can you come find me, please?"

"All right, where were you?"

"In the trees, thinking," Danny replied. "I didn't have my phone or I would've called you sooner."

"All right, I'll be there as soon as I can," Flack said. "I'm not that far away."

"Thanks man," Danny said. "Can we stay on the phone? It's really freaky in here all alone."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything but how I messed up at work," Danny said. "Did you know that someone told Mac not to hire me because of my family? He obviously didn't listen but he told me about it today and said it was the first time he'd questioned the decision. It made it sound like he wants me gone, Don."

"Oh no way, Danny; that's not Mac's style," Flack said, making a mental note to talk with Mac the first chance he got. "If he wanted you gone, you'd be gone. Give it some time, Danny, and he'll come around. Mac's a good guy; he just expects everyone to be a marine like him and I don't think he knows how to deal with it when someone can't live up to that."

Danny sighed and shifted. "So why the hell did he tell me all that shit then?" he asked. "I coulda done without knowing someone in the higher ups didn't want me around. I ain't gonna let it affect my work or nothing, but to know that Mac is starting to believe he made a mistake hiring me; now that hurts."

"I know it does, Danny boy," Flack said. "And I think Mac will be lucky to keep his balls if Stella ever finds out about this."

"Forget Stella, what about Aiden?" Danny laughed.

"Bottom line, those girls find out the boss is in trouble," Flack agreed. "Okay, I'm in the park and heading towards those trees you love so much. Oh boy."

"Don, what's wrong?"

"Hang up the phone, Danny," Flack said. "Things just got way more complicated. You'll be able to hear me soon enough. Everything will be okay in the long run." He clicked his phone shut and sighed. "In the very long run."


	15. Chapter 15

Detective Don Flack was raised on stories of dragons and other fantasy creatures until he was ten and his parents sat him down for 'the talk'. He'd thought it was time to talk about sex and told his folks he'd already gone through the classes at school and they didn't have to worry. But they still put him on the sofa and started to tell him about their family's history. About the real world of dragons and how there was a fifty percent chance that he was one. He'd been skeptical at first, what boy wouldn't, but his dad dug out all the books and journals that had been handed down through the generations and said they now belonged to Don. He'd spent the next week reading them and learned about another world. The world of the dragon communities.

And now he was staring at a dragon doing a damn good impression of a statue. "You would have to go against all convention, wouldn't you, Mac?" Don muttered, looking at the sun playing on the dragon's scales. They were shifting color from green to gray to blue and back. "All other dragons are one color but you just couldn't do it. You had to be three." He sighed and walked closer, freezing when the dragon's eyes shot open and pinned him. "Danny boy, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Don," Danny replied. The lump under the dragon's right wing shifted a little as Danny moved. "I can't see you."

"You will in a minute," Don said. "Look, I can't come no closer so you just have to do what I tell you and please don't argue. I need you to turn around and press your hands and face up against the body behind you. Then you need to be totally calm, like you're going to sleep. And do it fast, Danny. We need to get you guys out of here fast."

Danny, who was still in the shifting light world, was puzzled but he could hear the tone in his friend's voice. Not much scared Don Flack but this, whatever it was, had and Danny wanted to just get it all over with so he could go home. He tucked the cell phone into his pocket and turned until his body was pressed up against the shape behind him. Now that he was thinking a little more clearly he could see that it was scaled, like a reptile, but warm which seemed weird. He moved his hands up in front of his chest and let them rest on the body he was leaning on and closed his eyes with a sigh. It took a moment for him to calm down, to slow his heart beat, but he eventually did and almost fell over when the large form supporting him vanished.

Don, who was expecting the Change, leapt forward and caught Mac as he fell forward. "Come on, Danny, my car is this way. Mac's gonna be out of it for a while. I'm taking you both to my place and we're all gonna talk."  
********************

The world around Mac slowly came back into focus. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and then opened them again, blinking a few times. His surroundings hadn't changed a bit; he wasn't in Central Park. He actually didn't know where he was.

"You back with us?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Flack?" Mac struggled to sit up and turn around. "What happened?"

"That's a long story, my friend," Don sighed. "Stay put until you get some food in you. The initial Change takes everyone differently but I've never heard of no one passing out like you did before."

"I don't pass out," Mac said. "I was looking for Danny."

Don smiled. "You found him," he said. "Hey Danno, he's awake."

Danny appeared in the doorway. "Good, the food should be here soon," he said. "Now you want to try and explain what happe....omph!"

When Mac saw Danny appear in the door he launched himself off the sofa and pushed the younger man back against the wall, kissing him, claiming him.

"What the hell?" Danny yelled, pushing Mac away and backing up.

"Danny?" Mac asked, confused.

"Draconic amnesia," Don replied. "I've read about it but never, oh, now I get it. Maybe it's a good thing I called my dad."

Both CSIs turned and looked at Flack like he'd lost his mind. "Why would you call your dad?" Danny asked. He was watching Mac closely in case the other man tried to jump him again.

"Because he knows more about this than I do and he knows people who can help us out," Don said. "You guys both need to eat. Danny, I don't think Mac remembers your fights from this past month so I wouldn't even bother bringing them up at this point. We'll get through everything but it's gonna take twice as long now."

"Don, you said draconic amnesia," Mac said. "I've never heard that term before. What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain after you eat," Don said firmly. "Besides, I don't want to face this on an empty stomach and I can imagine you guys didn't eat today with that case you were working. Can you just trust me for a couple of hours? Please?"

Mac and Danny looked at each other. "Okay," Danny finally said. "But only because it's you, Don."

"And only until we're done eating," Mac continued. "I want to know how I got from the park to here and why I don't remember any of it."


	16. Chapter 16

Amanda Bonnibel was a slender sixteen-year-old with shoulder length black hair and stunning blue eyes. She was also raised near a dragon community and was attending college in New York. She'd been a little surprised to get the phone call from one of the men her unchanged dragon teacher, William, had introduced her to but after a little explanation realized that she was the only one who could help the newly bonded pair out.

Don Flack opened the door to his apartment and stared for a moment at the girl standing in the hall. "Detective Flack?" she asked, a Scottish accent lilting her words a little. "I'm Amanda, Mandy for preference. Your father says you have a problem?"

"Yeah, one of my friends just Changed and don't remember anything from the past two weeks concerning his new bonded," Don said, letting her into the room and taking her black leather jacket.

"And the other?"

"Danny has no idea what's going on and don't understand why his supervisor just jumped him in the hall," Don said. "I'm getting a headache from all this. I pulled my books but ain't told them anything yet. I needed someone around who knew more than I do."

"That's not gonna be hard." A blond man joined them in the hall. "This your girlfriend, Donnie?"

"No, Danny, it's not," Don said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just go back into the living room and I'll be there in a minute and we'll get this all worked out."

"Mac keeps trying to kiss me," Danny said. "And it's really freaking me out."

Mandy studied the blond for a moment. "Detective, why don't you two go out for ice cream for about forty minutes?" she asked. "Let me talk with this Mac and see if I can't help him remember a few things. You may as well start trying to explain what's going on to Danny. Just be careful, I've been hearing reports of hunters in Nevada and Washington State."

"Maybe separating them for a while would be a good idea," Don sighed. "We'll be back."

"You really gonna take orders from a kid?" Danny asked as he was dragged out of the apartment.

Mandy had to laugh. Nothing in New York was ever boring. She picked up her black bag and made her way into the living room. There was a dark haired man sitting on the sofa. "Are you Mac?" she asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mandy," she said. "Detective Flack asked me to talk with you. He tells me you don't remember what's been going on. With a first Change that's normal but it sounds like you've lost a little more than that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mac said. "Where's Danny?"

"He left for a bit with Detective Flack so we could talk without interruption," Mandy said, trying not to roll her eyes. She knew she had to be an adult here to be taken seriously. "Okay, so you're a scientist and know about DNA. I've studied some of your cases in school and know that you believe everything is connected in some way. So I guess we'll start with the DNA side of the equation and move on from there. Did you know it's actually possible to change DNA?"

"How did you get to see my cases?" Mac asked.

She grinned and looked, for a moment, like the child she still was. "I'm studying to be a CSI and the PD sends us closed cases to review in class," Mandy said. "Don't panic, it's all stuff that's through court and the perps in jail. So, take a look at this and tell me what you see." She handed him one of William's older books, one that had come from his father's father.

"That's DNA but it's not human," Mac said.

"Nope, that's what your DNA would look like right now if we were to actually map it out," Mandy said. "That's dragon DNA."

"Is this a joke?" Mac asked, slamming the book shut. "Did Flack and Danny put you up to this?"

"I swear this isn't a joke, Detective Taylor," Mandy said. "Look, I know you don't know who I am or what's going on other than you want to find Danny, take him to bed and make love to him all night long. But before you can do that you need to listen to me."

"How do you know that?"

"Are all marines so damn stubborn or is it just you?" she asked. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you the truth straight out, you can laugh yourself sick and then we'll move forward. You went to Central Park tonight to find Danny after having a fight with him in the halls of the CSI labs. Danny left his gun and phone in your office to send you a message. When you found him there was a man with a knife trying to rob Danny and you reacted. You Changed into your true form, that of a dragon, to save Danny. The one person on this planet you cannot live without."

A faint memory stirred in Mac's mind. A shooting in the subway. "Danny's been in trouble before and nothing happened," he said.

"Has he ever been in imminent threat of dying?" Mandy asked.

"Not that I can recall," Mac replied. "Why don't I remember any of this? And why did Danny run away when I kissed him?"

"This is an exceedingly rare condition called draconic amnesia that happens in roughly one percent of Changes," Mandy said. "Basically your mind has taken all the bad things you said and did to your human and erased them so you can be together. The problem lies in that Danny remembers everything and thinks that you're mad at him. I think Detective Flack can make him see reason but you're going to have to find those memories and talk with Danny as well."

"How do I do that?" Mac was willing to overlook the whole dragon question as long as Mandy was willing to help him get Danny back. They could debate science and fantasy after he took Danny to his bed.

"I've only read about this but William had to deal with it and he taught me," Mandy said. "But you're going to have to trust me on this."

"Let's get started," Mac said. "I want Danny to know the truth."

"And that is?"

"I never meant to hurt him," Mac said. "I wanted him safe and his destructive behavior was going to hurt him in the long run. I thought a slap in the face was better than losing him."

"Is it?"

"No," Mac sighed. "It didn't work."


	17. Chapter 17

Danny allowed himself to be dragged out of the apartment building but planted his feet once they hit the sidewalk. Flack jerked to a stop and looked back over his shoulder to find his friend glaring at him.

"I am not a child that needs to have a treat to soften a blow, Flack," Danny growled. "Tell me what the hell is going on here."

"I know you're not, Danny," Don said, sighing. "Look, we really just needed an excuse to leave and let Amanda talk with Mac for a bit. He's going to have a hard enough time coming to terms with what happened without you there as a distraction."

"He's going to have a hard time?" Danny exclaimed. "What about me?"

"I think you're more willing to forgive him than he is you," Don said. "Admit it, Danny, you aren't really mad at Mac, you're upset that he put the lab ahead of everything else."

"He didn't have my back," Danny said.

"Yes he did," Don said. "You just didn't want to see it. Look, Messer, I don't know where this self-sacrificing shit is coming from but you threw yourself to the wolves without so much as a thought to the fact that the rest of us were busting our asses to find the evidence to prove IAB wrong. I don't blame Mac for being upset with you but that don't mean I approve of how he handled it."

"So why didn't Mac just tell me that?" Danny asked. "Why couldn't he say that to me? He told me it was his opinion that the bullet from my gun killed the cop. What the hell was I supposed to think at that point?"

"Probably just what you did," Don replied. "I'm on your side, Danny. I'd like to give Mac a piece of my mind but it won't do no good now. He don't remember any of it and he probably won't, even with Mandy's help. Those memories are gone for good so you have a choice. You can brood on in or you can move on and try to work with Mac; show him what a damn good CSI you really are."

"No one can just forget two weeks of events, especially not Mac," Danny said. "The man has a memory like a steel trap and there's no way in hell he don't remember me screwing up."

Don took a deep breath. "Would you like some ice cream?" he asked. "Not because you're a kid but because I'm hungry and want a treat while we talk about this. I'm buying."

"Okay, fine," Danny relented. "But you ain't getting out of telling me everything that's going one."

"I wouldn't try to, Danny," Don said. "You need to know everything that Mandy is telling Mac and also how to help him because you're linked to him now and there ain't nothing that will break it; ever."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"You remember that strange greenish light that was surrounding you?" Don asked. "Along with a scaly warmth behind you? That was Mac in his true form. He Changed to protect you from that dude with the knife."

"There's nothing alive that's like that," Danny said.

"Yeah, there is," Don said. "But they're considered myth and legend because it's so improbable that they're alive. They're dragons, Danny."

"Dragons," Danny snorted. "You mean like in the movies. Big and scaly creatures with talons and fangs who breathe fire and are as big as some houses?"

"Yes," Don said so seriously that Danny stopped and stared at him.

"You're serious," he whispered.

"Yes, Danny, I'm serious," Don said. "Look, I've got tons of books and shit you can read through when we get back to my place but the most important thing you need to know is that there is one person on the planet for each dragon. It's the one person they truly love and cannot live without so they Change into their true form to save them. Only men can be dragons but the mates can be male or female, it don't matter." He stepped in closer and lowered his voice a little. "Mac is feeling so bad about what he did to you that when he Changed for the first time he forgot everything so he'd be able to start over with you. He's just too damn good at keeping to himself for us to know what's going on in his mind. You two need to work through this and I'm not saying it's going to be easy but it has to be done because right now what Mac needs more than anything is to make love to you and have you open to him on every level."

Danny swallowed and stared at his friend. "That's why he kept kissing me," he said. "Shit, Donnie, I ain't never been with a guy before."

"I doubt Mac has either," Don said. "But there's protection for both of you and I ain't talking condoms or shit like that. A bonded dragon and their mate can't hurt each other at all. But you have to trust him and give yourself over to him and he's gonna have to do the same with you."

"I don't know if I can, Don," Danny said. "I've been thinking about leaving the city and getting a job where no one knows who I am. Just getting away from Mac and all the shit that's been going on."

"Running ain't the answer, Danny, and if you leave now you'll kill Mac," Don said. "I mean that in the most literal sense of the word. Once a dragon Changes to save their human they can't live without them. He's going to be feeling a pull towards you and he won't be able to resist no matter what's been going on at the lab. So you got three choices right now; you can leave and let Mac die, you can go back to the apartment and let him force you and be no better than some of the scum you chase or you can go back and go willingly with him and enjoy one of the closest bonds you'll ever feel in your life."

"There's no way I could ever hurt Mac," Danny said. "Not intentionally. Let's go back; I want to talk to him."

"You sure?" Don asked. "It ain't been that long and I don't know that Mandy will have had time to talk him through recovering all his memories, if he's got any back."

"I'm sure," Danny said. "Look, Donnie; I might not understand what's going on but I want to help Mac. It hurt when he yelled at me but I was ultimately at fault and we're just gonna have to leave it at that. I never stopped caring or respecting him and that's what hurt so bad."

"Okay, Danny boy, let's go," Don agreed. "But don't be surprised if you get jumped the second you walk in the door."

"That fast?" Danny asked.

"You need more time to come to terms with what's going on?"

"Well I'm guessing I ain't got the rest of my life so I'm just gonna have to deal," Danny said. "Seems like that's how I've spent most of my life. Dealing."


	18. Chapter 18

The airplane was crowded and Tony grumbled as he struggled to fold his lanky form into the middle seat between Gibbs and Abby. "I've been thinking, boss," he muttered.

"No, DiNozzo, we are not flying first class," Gibbs replied. "We're government agents and take what we can get."

"Not about that, boss, although more leg room would be nice. No, I was thinking about that question Nick and Speed were working on," Tony replied. "And I think I might have an answer."

"What, Tony?" Abby asked.

"The reason there are so many of these guys around," Tony said. "It's all because of cars and airplanes."

Both Gibbs and Abby stared at Tony who continued unfazed. "Think about it," he said. "Look at Horatio and Greg; they wouldn't have met if not for flying to that conference in Washington. I think most of the books and journals we're using are old and don't take modern transportation into account."

"You could actually be right, Tony," Abby said.

"Well you don't have to sound so shocked, Abs," Tony said, smiling. "I actually do think on occasion."

"Coulda fooled me," Gibbs muttered.

"Missed you, boss," Tony said. "Do we have any details of the case we're going to be working?"

"Kate's bringing 'em," Gibbs said.

Tony winced. "You know she's not going to be happy with us, boss."

"Why?"

"Well we did just kinda leave her in the dark and in the office," Tony said.

"So?"

"She's going to argue that we're a team and we should work cases together regardless of what's going on."

"So you think we should tell her the truth?"

"No, Gibbs, you can't," Abby said quickly. "As much as I love Kate she doesn't need to know. You guys can't tell her anything about this."

Gibbs smiled. "Yes, boss," he said, turning to look out the window.  
********************

~~**~~**New York~~**~~**

"So you're telling me there's a good chance I'll never regain these memories."

"That's a possibility but I think if you talk with Danny and Detective Flack then they'll come back," Mandy replied. "Look, Mac; I know this is a lot to take in, especially the whole dragon thing but the detective has books you can read, I have books you can read and I have friends who will send books for you to read but ultimately you have to trust me."

He smiled. "I don't know why, but I do," Mac said. His head snapped up suddenly. "Danny's coming back. What do I do?"

"Fight the urge to jump him until a) Detective Flack and I have a chance to explain a couple of things and b) you're alone."

"Is it safe to come in?" Don called.

"Yep."

Danny paused in the entryway. "Mac, I ain't gonna lie and say you didn't hurt me," he said. "But Don says this is important and I need to work through my feelings towards you. I don't want you to die."

"Die?" Mac demanded.

"We didn't get that far," Mandy sighed. "Mac, please, just listen for a moment. Once the dragon makes the initial Change to save their human it creates a bond between them. A dragon cannot live without his human and vice versa. There are a ton more rules and shit but it can wait."

Mac stood and walked over to Danny. "I never wanted to hurt you," he said softly. "But in trying to protect you I ended up doing it anyway. Can you forgive me, Danny?"

"Yeah, Mac, I can," Danny whispered, reaching up to cup Mac's face gently. He gathered up his courage and leaned in to kiss Mac, moaning softly when the other man responded. Mac pulled Danny's body in against his own and deepened the kiss, truly tasting his human for the first time.

"So, dinner?" Flack asked once he and Mandy were alone.

"Whatcha got?"

"I've got tons of menus in the kitchen; we could order whatever you want."

Mandy wrinkled her nose. "Do you have any food around? I'm more than willing to cook; I eat enough junk at study sessions."

"Yeah, I think I got some stuff," Don said. "I don't cook much."

"You probably don't have to worry about your figure and what men are going to think." Mandy paused and looked up at the tall cop. "Do you have a guest room?"

"No, why?"

She grinned and started laughing, finally leaning against the wall. "Then Mac and Danny are in your bed," she gasped. "I guess it's us that's not thinking."  
********************

Mac had never been so glad for button down shirts as he was when he was able to kiss and strip Danny at the same time. He pushed the light blue shirt off and stepped back to pull of Danny's undershirt and just stared for a moment.

"Mac?" Danny asked his voice soft and uncertain. Mac hated hearing it like that and he knew, deep down, it was his fault.

"Perfect, Danny," Mac replied. "One hundred and fifty percent perfect."

Danny smiled shyly and reached out to unbutton Mac's deep red dress shirt. "That's a mathematical impossibility," he said. He pushed the shirt off and ran his hands down to trace gently over the scar. "What happened?"

"Beirut," Mac said simply. "And when you consider that I've just been told I'm not a human I think we can have perfection at any percentage we want and say to hell with science."

"You ever do anything like this before, Mac?" 

"No, but I know the mechanics," Mac replied. "And it starts with both of us naked on the bed."

"I want to feel you," Danny whispered, pressing up against his new lover. He looked up and squeaked. "Mac, your eyes are glowing."

"That's normal," Flack called through the door. "There's lube in the table on the right; just pull the blankets down, please?"

Danny and Mac looked at each other in shock and fell back onto the bed laughing. They heard Flack's snort through the door and it only made them laugh harder.

"It ain't that funny," Flack said.

"I'm sorry, Don," Mac gasped. "We were so caught up in each other that we didn't even realize we were still in your home. We can leave."

Flack opened the door and peaked in. "No; Mandy says it's too dangerous right now," he said. "I ain't exactly comfortable with the idea but we can flip the mattress when you're done."

"Condoms," Danny said, trying to calm down.

"Won't work," Don said. "Well, maybe for Danny so he don't spray all over the bed but Mac can't wear one. A dragon can't hurt his human and the Change kills all human diseases, including AIDS, so you don't have to worry."

"You make me sound like a cat," Danny protested.

"Bet I can make you purr," Mac whispered, his eyes glowing again.

"That's my cue to leave," Flack said, blushing fiercely. He shut the door quickly.

"We obviously have a lot to learn," Mac said. "Come on, Danny; let's pull these covers back before we get carried away again."

Danny chuckled and stood up. "Well, at least we know what to get Donnie for Christmas this year," he said. While Mac stripped the bed down to the fitted sheet, Danny finished pulling off his clothes.

"What's that?" Mac asked.

"A new bed." Danny stretched out and looked up at Mac from behind his glasses. "You like what you see?"

"Yeah," Mac whispered, his voice catching in his throat, "yeah, I do, Danny." He undid his belt and pushed his pants and underwear to the floor. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve this second chance but I'm not going to screw it up. Not again."

"I trust you, Mac," Danny said. He reached out and pulled Mac down for a kiss, thinking for a moment how strange it felt to have a partner who pressed him into the bed but groaned as Mac started nibbling down his neck. "I'm never going to be able to work out with you again."

"Why?" Mac's breath ghosted over Danny's skin, making him shiver.

Danny arched up against Mac. "Because if you ever try and teach me those self defense throws again, I'm gonna get hard," he said. He took off his glasses and reached for the lube. "Now how 'bout you put this to good use?"

"You sure?"

"Flack says we can't hurt each other and I trust him," Danny said, spreading his legs. "I said I wanted to feel you, Mac."

Mac stared at the man in front of him and realized that there was another consciousness in his mind, pushing to the fore. He panicked for a moment but the dragon mind was too strong and enveloped him. His eyes took on a steadier glow as he poured some lube into his left hand and slicked a finger.

"Oh, god," Danny moaned as the finger slowly penetrated him.

"Too much?"

"No," Danny gasped, "no, don't you feel that? Add another finger, Mac."

"It's too soon," Mac protested.

"Please, Mac, do it; trust me."

With a deep breath Mac added more lube to his fingers and carefully pressed them forward. This time he felt what Danny was talking about. The younger man's body opened for Mac's fingers, no stretching or prompting needed. "Is this what they were talking about?" Mac asked. "Why is your body opening like this for me?"

"This is no time for scientific experiments," Danny gasped. "Slick your cock and get in me, Mac. I need to feel you so bad it hurts."

"Hands and knees is easier for the first time."

"For normal sex, yeah," Danny said. "But this ain't no where near normal. I want to see you."

"Never sex, Danny," Mac vowed. He lined up and pressed forward, amazed at the tight heat stretching around him. "Any time we're together like this we're going to be making love."

"Never pegged you as a romantic," Danny moaned.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."


	19. Chapter 19

"I'd rather be on a military transport being bounced around like cargo than go through that again," Tony groaned, trying to work a kink out of his back and walk at the same time.

"I'll keep that in mind, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, moving past his human and up the jet way. "Come on, we've got to find Kate."

"Right behind you boss."

Finding Kate turned out to be easier than any of them expected. The special agent was standing off to the right of the gate, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Do you have a problem, Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked, moving in close; his voice dropping and his eyes an icy blue that meant he was fighting the urge to Change.

"Actually, Gibbs, I do," Kate replied, not backing down. "We're a team and that means we work cases together. You and DiNozzo left town, not telling me anything and then Miami calls to thank us for our help in apprehending the marine turned cop killer. I should have been on the assignment with you."

Tony glanced at Abby and mouthed "told you". He stepped up to his dragon. "Boss, I don't think the middle of the airport is the best place to have this discussion. Why don't we go to our hotel, get some food and review our assignment."

"Shut up, Tony, and stay out of this," Kate snapped.

"I missed you too, Kate," Tony said. He took Gibbs' bag and went to join Abby.

"Tony's right," Gibbs said. "We will finish this in private."

"Gibbs."

"That was an order, Agent Todd, and one you had better damn well obey if you want to remain a member of my team. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly."

"Good; someone find me a coffee stand," Gibbs said, walking away.  
********************

The hotel was nice, mid-range and NCIS had booked two rooms. Tony locked the door behind him and pulled his shirt off.

"How did you know, DiNozzo?"

"It's been fifteen hours, Jethro," Tony replied. He slipped off his jeans and made his way to the nearest bed. "I'm starting to feel it and I saw how close you were in the airport."

"No, Tony; how the hell did you know that Kate was going to be so upset?"

"Oh, you haven't seen the looks she gives us when you take me in the field and leave her in the office," Tony said. "Does that mean you want me to get dressed again, boss?"

Gibbs turned towards the bed, his eyes glowing. "No, Tony, I want you just where you are," he said, pulling off his shirt and undershirt. "But I want to try something different." He let his pants drop and moved towards the bed.

"No underwear is pretty different, boss," Tony said, staring at his dragon.

"You could have taken yours off, Tony," Gibbs said. "Lift your hips."

Tony had to bite his lip as his erection was quickly engulfed in his dragon's mouth. It never failed to amaze Tony how good Gibbs was at sucking him off. The combination of tongue, suction and just a hint of teeth had Tony to the edge and over it much faster than he liked but never seemed to be able to hold out.

"Ride me," Gibbs whispered. "I want to see how strong your legs really are."

"Don't know if I can move after that, Jethro," Tony panted. He reached for the lube he'd dropped on the bed and slicked his dragon's cock. "Have I ever told you how amazing that is?"

"Only every time I do it," Gibbs snorted, thrusting into Tony's slick touch. "Come on, Tony; up."

"Yes boss." Tony straddled Gibbs' hips and sank down, taking Gibbs' cock inside him.

"You planning to move, Tony?"

Tony braced himself on Gibbs' chest and looked down into the ice blue eyes he loved so much. "Did I do something wrong today?"

"Does this feel like punishment to you?"

"Well I'm doing all the work here," Tony grinned, lifting up and sinking back down. "And I'm probably going to draw this out until we're both too tired to move and we really don't want to girls in here."

The world spun for a moment and when it settled Tony was on his back, Gibbs on top and still buried in his ass. "Nice move, Jethro."

"Thanks," Gibbs grinned, thrusting forward sharply. He leaned down and kissed Tony deeply, tongues dancing together. "This was a good idea, Tony."

"Known for 'em, boss."

Tony wasn't sure how Gibbs could maintain his rhythm and kiss him *and* still be able to smack him on the head but as the pleasure hit him, decided his dragon really was that talented.  
********************

When Gibbs and Tony finally made their way to the room Kate was sharing with Abby they found the sour agent sitting in a chair by the window, still looking furious. "Took you long enough," Kate snapped.

"I had to get my back snapped back into place," Tony said, flopping down on the bed next to Abby and bouncing her a little. "And then shower so I wouldn't offend you lovely ladies."

"Whatever, Tony, you were probably just too busy flirting with the maid to care about the..."

"Hey!" Gibbs interrupted sharply. "Pull whatever stick you've got lodged up your ass out, Agent Todd and stop acting like a five-year-old. You did not go to Miami because you were not needed in the field and you were at the yard. And if you ever question my judgment in the field like that again you will be minus a team and maybe even a job. Am I clear?"

"And I suppose Tony was needed," Kate said. "And Abby. Why didn't you just call McGee and make a holiday of it?"

"Hey, I didn't like Miami," Abby protested. "Okay, I did like the CSI lab and the people but that sun was murder. I'm still worried my sun block wasn't strong enough."

Gibbs wasn't entirely sure why the normally sane member of his team was acting like his daughter at age two when she didn't get her way but he was damned if the attitude was going to continue unchecked. He stalked over and leaned down, one hand on either arm of the chair Kate was in. "I do not have to justify my decisions to anyone except the director and he approved my request, Agent Todd," Gibbs hissed. "Yes Tony was needed because we had to work with the local cops and he speaks their language. Abby was there to help with the lab just like she will be here. Now you can get off your little ego trip and remember that you are a part of this team or you can pack up and go home. It's your choice."

"Now you want me on the team," Kate said. "Let me tell you something, Gibbs."

"Dinner," Tony interrupted, jumping up and heading for the door. "That's good timing. What did you order, Abs?"

"Only your fav."

"Oh Abby, if you weren't like my sister, I'd marry you," Tony said. He tipped the waiter and brought the tray into the room. "Where are the files, Katie?"

"What?"

"Well, I figure you and Gibbs are probably going to be arguing for a while," Tony said, picking up his plate. "I'll go ahead and read the files because we've got to be at the local CSI lab in an hour and it wouldn't be good for all of us to be in the dark."

"I've already read the files, Tony," Kate said.

He shook his head. "Good for you, Kate," Tony said. "Where are they?"

"Locked in my bag," Kate said. "And I'm not in the mood to get them out."

The click of a lock caught everyone's attention. Gibbs tossed the folders to Tony. "I want to be briefed in half an hour, DiNozzo," he said. "Take Abby back to our room while I finish up here. I won't be long."

"Right boss." Tony grabbed the food and folders and started out of the room. "Don't forget to eat."  
********************

Stella was puzzled. One minute she and Danny were walking down the hall to DNA and the next he was gone. There were no side halls he could have ducked down, his phone hadn't rung and it really wasn't like Danny to just run off with no explanation. 

"I think she's gone," Mac whispered, leaning back against the closet door. He pulled Danny in against him.

"You're insane you know that," Danny laughed, kissing Mac gently. "I thought you were kidding; how we gonna make love in a storage closet?"

"Quickly," Mac said. "And quietly. We've got those feds coming in today and I need to be able to focus."

Danny flipped them around so he was the one leaning up against the door. "I never thought you'd be the kinky type," he whispered, feathering kisses over Mac's face and neck. "But trust me, I ain't complaining."

"I didn't think you would," Mac said, his hands undoing Danny's black jeans. "Why are you wearing jeans anyway?"

"Stella made me go dumpster diving and this was all I had," Danny replied, leaning against Mac. "I promise I'll leave a suit in my locker after this, I just wasn't thinking."

"Danny, hush," Mac said. "I trust you. I know I have a lot to make up for, even if I don't remember it but I can see it every time you look at me with fear in your eyes. I want that to vanish. I want you to be happy again."

The younger man wrapped his arms around his dragon and hid his face against Mac's soft neck. "I know and I will be, it's just gonna take some time."

"We have all the time in the world, Danny," Mac said, kissing him gently. "Just always remember that I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Abby bounced into the labs looking for the CSI described as tall with curly hair. She was a little nervous about being sent in first but Kate was acting wicked strange and Gibbs wanted to take another couple of minutes to make sure that the pissy agent knew her place in the investigation. In a way Abby thought that Kate's attitude would improve if they could only tell her the truth; that Gibbs and Tony were bonded on a level that went far beyond boss and employee but the need to keep dragons hidden outweighed all fights that they could have and was the most important thing they had to do.

Stella and Danny looked up when the door to the trace lab opened and a young Goth woman came in. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Abby with NCIS and I'm looking for Stella Bonasera," she said.

"N-what?" Danny asked.

"Now I know why Tony is always complaining," Abby said, laughing. "I'm the forensic tech for Naval Criminal Investigative Services and they told me at the check in desk that you're the one working the case with the dead seamen."

"Right, I forgot today was the day you guys were coming," Stella said. "Danny, do you know where Mac vanished to? He'll need to talk with the agents."

"Oh, they're not here yet," Abby said. "Just me. Gibbs wanted me to get a start on reviewing the evidence so I can brief him when he gets here."

"Okay." It was obvious Stella was puzzled but she did what she usually did and went with the flow. "Danny, do you mind taking her down to the record room while I finish this test and I'll be down as soon as I can?"

Danny smiled. "Not a problem," he said. "Abby, why don't you come with me?"

"Great, thanks," Abby said, smiling.

"So your boss don't mind you dressing like that at work?" Danny asked as they started down one of the maze-like halls.

"I never get out of the lab which is in the basement so they really don't care what I do as long as I look presentable when I go to court," Abby said. "Besides, I like the looks on people's faces when they meet me for the first time; that kind of stunned deer in the headlights look, like they don't know what to say or do. Gibbs is the only one who never had that reaction."

"So I take it that Gibbs is pretty cool?" Danny asked, liking the young woman more and more. He made a mental note to introduce her to Mac.

"Gibbs rocks," Abby said firmly. "He's a former marine so you'd think he'd be all uptight and big on rules, well, not that he's not big on rules; he has like fifty of the things that he expects us all to follow or he swats us on the head, but he also knows when to bend them and..." She stopped and her mouth dropped open.

"Not all marines are uptight," Mac said, stepping out into the hall. "Danny, is this one of our feds?"

"This is Abby, Mac," Danny replied. "She's the lab tech."

"Nice collar," Mac said, smiling. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"I can't believe it!" Abby exclaimed. "How long have you been Changed?"

Mac and Danny looked at each other. "What?" Mac finally asked.

"I was raised in a community so I know all about," Abby lowered her voice to a whisper, "dragons."

"This is too strange," Danny said. "Mac, you don't think..."

"I don't know," Mac said. "Abby, do you think your boss would mind if you waited before looking at the evidence? I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Well, Gibbs will probably swat me but I'm totally willing to take that chance," Abby said, grinning. "This trip has been wicked cool; we just met a new community in Florida and now you. I can't believe it."

"Why don't we continue this in my office," Mac said. He held out his arm and, giggling, Abby took it. "Come on, Danny."  
********************

When they got to the office there were three people waiting inside. Mac assessed the situation quickly; the silver-haired man was obviously the boss, the younger man his second-in-command and the woman another agent. Danny went in first; the opening of the door caused the older man to look around. His piercing ice blue eyes swept over the group. "Abs, I told you to review the evidence," Gibbs said, frowning.

"Gibbs, I need to talk to you," Abby said. She moved over to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Look at the detective; he's a dragon, Gibbs."

Startled, Gibbs looked across the office and made eye contact with the dark-haired man he'd seen in the pictures. He did indeed have the subtle signs that marked him as a dragon but they weren't obvious so the first Change had to have happened recently. And, even more shocking, was the fact that he wasn't an alpha.

"Detective Mac Taylor," Mac said, stepping forward. "Welcome to New York."

"Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo and Kate Todd," Gibbs said. "You already met Abby."

"I did and she told me something interesting," Mac said. "I think we need to talk, Agent Gibbs."

"I think we do," Gibbs replied. "Kate, go take a look at the evidence. We'll be down as soon as I get a few things straightened out here."

"Why can't Tony do it?" Kate asked.

Gibbs turned and looked at her. "Because I told you to do it," he said. "Don't make me send you home, Kate."

"Fine," Kate said. "Who's going to show me where they are?"

"Stella," Mac called. "Can you take Agent Todd to the navy case folders?"

"Sure, Mac," Stella replied. "What about Abby?"

"She'll be there in a minute," Mac said. "I need to ask her a couple of questions first."

"Fine, don't tell me what's going on," Stella said, smiling. "Agent Todd, right this way."

The others waited until the door was shut and Mac locked it. "We're not totally sound-proof but as long as we keep our voices down we should be okay," he said. "So, Agent Gibbs, you're a marine?"

"Yep," Gibbs said. "But for once I'm more interested in your other attribute than your corps history."

"Yesterday in the park," Mac said, sitting down behind his desk. "Neither Danny nor I had any idea what was going on until one of our detectives told us about it. And managed to find us some outside help too."

"Whatever happened to Mandy?" Danny asked, perching on Mac's desk.

"She's starting here as an intern on Monday," Mac replied. "What about you, Agent Gibbs?"

"Over two years ago," Gibbs said. "But, like you, I had no idea and it scared both Tony and me. Abs there is the one who helped us out."

"She mentioned something about Florida," Danny said. "And a community?"

Tony looked up from the folder he was reading. "A community is a group of dragons and humans under the leadership of one alpha dragon," he said. "Although Gibbs and I are alone right now."

"As to Florida did you see the report on the news about the dragons in Seattle?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Mac said. "I thought they were making up stories for more news time."

"So did we, but Abs was at the convention," Gibbs said. "Turns out there really were a couple of us there; one underwent his first Change and that's what made the news."

"But how does it link back to Florida?" Danny asked.

"That's a long story and I don't think we have the time to get into it right now," Gibbs said. "I would like to find out about those Navy seamen who have been killed recently."

"Business before pleasure," Mac smiled. "Danny can show the rest of your team where the records and evidence is and I can bring you up to speed on the case."

"Sounds like a plan," Gibbs said.

Tony leaned over to Abby. "The world is really going to end if Gibbs keeps being nice to the CSI cops we're working with. Ow!"

"Go, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Mac laughed as Danny, Tony and Abby scurried out of his office. "I haven't thought of that technique in years," he said. "I'll have to try it."

"It keeps Tony in line," Gibbs smirked. "So, about this case."


	21. Chapter 21

"How much trouble is this Stetler going to cause us?" Jim asked, picking up another slice of pizza and leaning back against Warrick. "I mean, realistically."

"Most likely more than we're going to be ready for," Speed replied with a small snort. "That man has had it in for Horatio and, by default, his whole team for as long as I can remember."

"I suppose we should be ready for him to actually listen to Sara's rantings or call the Vegas lab," Gil said. "I doubt Catherine would say anything but if Stetler talks to Ecklie..."

Nick almost choked on his pizza. "The meeting of the hippos," he gasped. "They're both stupid and slow."

"But deadly," Horatio added as he watched Gil pound his lover on the back. "I'll keep my ears open for the next few days, gentlemen, but I think the sooner we can get Ms. Sidle out of Miami the better."

"How?" Eric asked, puzzled.

"That's the million dollar question," Gil sighed.

"What if we call the Vegas lab and get Catherine to call Miami PD and ask to have Sara sent home?" Greg asked. "She can tell Stetler that Sara was undergoing a psych evaluation and escaped and they need her back before she hurts herself or someone else." He looked around at the quiet group. "Not a good idea?" He shrunk back against his dragon.

Horatio leaned around and kissed Greg softly. "That's a great idea," he said. He looked up at the rest of his community. "Who's going to make the call?"

"You or me," Gil said. "And it's probably best if it's me because I've known Catherine the longest."

"I'll take you to the lab tomorrow so she doesn't get your new cell number," Horatio said.

"Good idea," Jim said. "I'd like to ride along and get a look at my new station."

Warrick laughed. "You're just chomping at the bit to get back to work aren't you?"

"Anything to get out of unpacking the house," Jim deadpanned.

"Has anyone heard from our new friends?" Gil asked, changing the subject quickly but not necessarily smoothly.

Greg grinned. "Abby sent me a text right before their plane took off and said she'd call tonight once they get settled into their hotel."

"I've been meaning to call Gibbs but didn't want to interrupt his case," Nick said. "I want to ask him some more questions about his abilities."

"Why?" Horatio asked.

"Because I think you'll develop the same talent," Nick told him. "You've already got an uncanny sixth sense when someone is lying to you and I think once you blend it'll only get stronger."

"But if Gibbs already has that ability why would I develop it?"

"I'm not positive but I think the talents and abilities are likely per community and not the entire dragon world," Nick said. "And as Gibbs is an alpha he can't join our community unless Gil and I die."

"Which isn't going to happen any time soon," Jim said. "I didn't really like Agent Gibbs."

"You just don't like feds in general," Warrick teased. "We really weren't here long enough to get to know any of the DC community well."

Eric got up and moved around the table rather suddenly. "Gris, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Gil, who had been given a heads up by Nick, nodded and led the young man out on to the beach. "Is this about your family, Eric?" he asked, sinking down onto the sand.

"Yeah. It's just eating me up; I don't know what to do, how to tell them or if I'm still going to have a family when it's all over with," Eric said. "How did you tell your parents?"

"I didn't," Gil said. "Nick's the first and only man I've been with. My father died when I was a child and my mother a couple years ago. Eric, everyone from Vegas will tell you that I'm horrible when it comes to dealing with the living but I'll do what I can to help you."

"Speed said that I should talk to you and H," Eric said. "Because you guys are the leaders of the community."

"He was right," Gil said. "Why don't you let me talk with Horatio and we'll see what we can come up with. Most likely you can't tell your parents the truth about us dragons but there should be some way we can make them understand your relationship with Speed."

"It's just that there's always been so much pressure on me to marry and have kids," Eric said. "I used to date a lot, Gris; new girl every week or so because I was looking for the perfect one to marry and have a family with. But I'll tell you the truth, I'm happier here with Speed and the rest of you than I ever was with my family and those women."

"It does feel like home, doesn't it?" Gil asked, looking back towards his deck.

"Yes it does," Eric replied. "And I'm really glad you guys helped me understand what I'd be losing if I left. I'm home and I'm not leaving; ever."  
********************

~~**~~New York~~**~~

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Don said, freezing in the door to Mac's office.

"Is there a problem, Don?" Mac asked, looking up from his computer. He and Gibbs were reviewing the murders and trying to find a link between all the victims other than the Navy. The rest of the NCIS team was in the lab with Stella and Danny working on the evidence.

"You should've called me the instant he got here," Don said, sitting down. "Do you have any idea how rare this is?"

Gibbs snorted. "Not nearly as rare as you think," he said. "There are four dragons in Miami all in one community."

"Miami?" Mac and Don said together.

"Yeah, you know 'em?"

"I might," Mac said. "What are their names?"

"Gil Grissom, Jim Brass, Horatio Caine and Tim Speedle," Gibbs said. "They were on the news so Tony and I tracked them down and found out they have their own community there."

"Lieutenant Caine and Speed," Mac said, a smile forming on his face. "Don, would you excuse me for a moment, please? I need to make a phone call."

"Yeah, no problem; I'll just leave the homicide on your desk until it's convenient for you to review it."

Mac laughed and held out his hand for the folder. "I can talk and read at the same time, Flack," he said. "Give."

"Thought that'd get your attention, Mac," Don said. "So, Agent Gibbs, you mind if I ask you some questions?"

The homicide folder was a case that he and Flack had been working for a week and Mac hoped that the detective had come up with some new leads because the evidence was about used up and Mac wasn't sure where they could go with the information he had. As he flipped through the papers he dialed a familiar number.

"Horatio Caine." The lieutenant's soft voice hadn't changed one bit.

"Hello, Lieutenant, this is Mac Taylor in New York."

"Mac, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Horatio?"

"Sorry, old habit; so I have some friends of yours here and they've just told me a very interesting story," Mac said. "Special Agent Gibbs and his team arrived today."

Horatio laughed. "How many times has Gibbs hit Tony so far?"

"Only once that I've seen," Mac said, puzzled.

"It's an indication of how annoyed Gibbs is," Horatio explained. "So what exactly did they tell you?"

"That you and some of your friends are no longer human," Mac said.

"I wonder why they would do something like that." Horatio asked, puzzled.

"Because I went through the transformation, hold on."

"It's a Change, Mac," Don said before turning back to Gibbs.

"Okay, Change, myself yesterday when someone tried to kill Danny," Mac finished. "It turns out that Detective Flack Sr. was an unchanged dragon so his son, my detective, knows all about dragons and whatnot."

"Mac, I think it's best if I come to visit," Horatio said. "There's some things you and your human should know that are not safe to talk about on the phone. Would you be able to book a hotel for me and I can be there in a couple of hours."

"If you don't mind the couch you can stay with me," Mac said. "I know Stella would be happy to see you again."

"Then that sounds like a plan," Horatio said. "I'll have to let Gil know what's going on and make sure Speed can take care of things at the lab while I'm gone. See you soon, Mac."

"Whenever you get here," Mac said, closing his cell phone. He turned to the others. "We're going to have company from Miami."


	22. Chapter 22

Horatio grabbed Gil when he and Eric walked up from the beach. "I have to go to New York, Gil," he said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that there are more dragons than we knew," Horatio said. "A friend of mine, Mac Taylor, just went through his first Change. Gibbs is there and talking with him now but I'd like to go and visit them."

"I think we can manage for a day or two with you gone but will you be able to be separated from Greg for that long?" Gil asked. "Because I think if you take him along Stetler is just going to get even more suspicious."

"I hadn't though of that," Horatio replied. "I'll grab Greg now and spend the next few hours with him and catch a late flight to New York. Do you think it's possible there are going to be three communities here soon?"

Gil sighed. "I don't know and without more data I don't want to speculate," he said. "Find out what you can from Mac and anyone around him who knows the truth. I want to know why there are so many dragons around when everything we've read and heard tells us that this is supposed to be rare."

"I will," Horatio said. "And I'll see about bringing copies back for you so you can do more research on everything." He grinned and moved back to the group. "I think Greg and I are going to call it a night."

"Horatio?" Greg asked, looking up at his dragon.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Horatio replied almost dragging Greg away from the group towards their house.

"What's up, Gil?" Nick asked when his dragon sat back down at the table.

"A friend of Horatio's in New York just went through his Change," Gil said. "Nicky, this is getting too commonplace to be a coincidence. We have to be missing something."

"We'll figure it out, Gil," Nick said. "Along with everything else. But I have to agree with Horatio; I think an early night sounds like a plan."  
********************

~~**New York**~~

Danny, Tony and Abby were off in a corner working through some folders while Kate and Stella reviewed pictures. The New York CSI could tell something was bothering the dark haired woman but didn't know how to bring the matter up.

"How are you doing over there, Kate?" Tony called. "Because from what I'm seeing there's no way our killer could tell these guys were Navy from their clothes. None of them were in uniform when they were killed."

"We wondered about that," Stella commented. "Mac thought it was someone they knew and maybe even trusted until it was too late."

"No prints or DNA, that's going to make this hard," Abby said. 

"Don't let Gibbs here you say that, Abs," Tony said. "Or he won't bring you a caff-pow while you're working."

"I just said it'd be hard, Tony, I didn't say I couldn't do anything with what they have" Abby replied, smiling. "Just give me some caffeine and I'm good to go."

Danny laughed. "I'll be happy to show you where the coffee pot is," he said. "Tony, there's some files still in Mac's office we can grab and look at in the break room."

"Sounds good to me, lead on."

Stella watched the men leave with Abby and tried not to laugh. For feds they weren't bad. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"About what?" Kate asked, looking at another picture.

"Whatever is bugging you," Stella replied. "Look, I barely know you and I can tell you're upset over something and you might feel better if you were to talk it out with someone. I won't have any preconceived notions so I won't judge you."

"Did you ever feel like your team was hiding something from you?" Kate asked.

"All the time," Stella replied. "Especially my boss, Mac; he's got the poker face from hell and is really good about keeping quiet. But it doesn't mean anything professionally. Everyone has something they try and keep to themselves, it's just human nature. It doesn't mean that they don't want you around or on the team with them."

"Yeah, well you don't know Gibbs."

"Is he a Marine?"

"He was but I don't know any details about it. He just has a way of staring at you when you try and bring up his personal life."

"Mac's a Marine and once a Marine always a Marine," Stella said. "They can be abrasive, rude, anti-social and tactless but you just have to learn not to take it personally. The best thing you can do is your job and do it well. The bosses will recognize honest effort. But they'll also come down hard if they think you're not working."

Kate sighed. "Is it so wrong to want to get to go in the field with someone to learn from them?" she asked.

"Not at all," Stella replied, smiling. "But at the same time when the boss goes in the field they're going to take their best resource with them and it might not always be the way you want it to be. I remember when I was just starting out and Mac was teaching me and another young CSI at the same time. I used to hate it when I got assigned to work with someone else because it meant I wasn't working with Mac. But as I looked at the cases with an objective eye, and it wasn't easy to do, I realized that I wouldn't be able to help him nearly as much as the other CSI would and Mac actually congratulated me when I figured that one out. Sulking or acting like a spoiled child isn't a good idea when case assignments are concerned."

"Hey Katie," Tony said from the door, "Gibbs wants us all in the office upstairs for a briefing."

"I've told you not to call me that, Tony," Kate snapped, storming past him.

"That was good advice," Tony commented in an undertone to Stella as they made their way through the maze of halls to Mac's office. "I just hope she was really listening because Gibbs is pissed right now and any attitude isn't going to be a good thing."  
********************

"So, Danny," Tony said as he followed the CSI through the halls after they left Stella and Kate reviewing files, "I know you were taken by surprise by what happened to you yesterday. Do you have any question that I can answer?"

"Nothing that comes to mind at the moment," Danny replied. "Mac and agreed not to talk about it at work because these walls have ears and there've been some problems between us that have the higher-ups hanging around."

"Who all knows?" Abby asked, looking around.

"Just Don Flack and a young woman named Mandy that he managed to find," Danny said. "I'm still not exactly sure who she was or what he connection to Don was but she was really helpful."

Tony grinned. "I'll have to look her up while I'm here," he said. "Our friends in Miami are trying to figure out why there are so many of them around and I think I might have the answer but I'm not positive."

"Tony's not exactly known for his deductive reasoning," Abby added. She ducked and stuck her tongue out as Tony tried to swat her. "Missed me."

"My momma told me not to hit women anyway," Tony said. "So I suppose we should be at least attempting to focus on our case."

"Which I don't know much about," Danny said. He ducked in to Mac's office and grabbed a small stack of folders. "This is Stella's case and Mac's been helping her with it. I've worked some of the trace but not much."

"Well then you'll just have to play catch-up with the rest of us," Abby said, smiling.

"Hey, DiNozzo!"

"Yes boss?" Tony asked, spinning around.

"Go get Kate up here," Gibbs ordered. "I want to talk with all of you, now."

"Right, boss."

Once the NCIS team was gathered in Mac's office along with Mac, Stella, Danny and Don; Gibbs picked up one folder and opened it. "This is the first and oldest of the homicides," he said. "And also the strangest. Kate, I want you to go and talk with the ME and review the autopsy. There has to be some reason that the killer or killers knows these men are in the Navy. Tony, you and Stella work together to figure out how our vics are being ID'd and chosen. Abby, you're on lab work."

"I'm glad he's back," Tony whispered to Abby. "I was starting to think he was stuck in warped nice mode. Ow." He looked up. "Sorry, boss."

"Mac and I are going to be working with Detective Flack to review the various interviews they've done," Gibbs continued, glaring at his human. "What are you waiting for?"

Mac blinked at the speed the office emptied. "Is it always like that?" he asked mildly.

"They know what to do," Gibbs replied. "It makes my job easier."

"You just put the fear of Gibbs in them?"

"Nope; I just glare at them until they get the message," Gibbs smirked. "It doesn't take much after that."


	23. Chapter 23

Greg followed Horatio to their bedroom without complaint. He knew that his dragon had to be craving him but he was surprised when Horatio sat down on the bed fully clothed. "I have to go to New York for a few days, Greg."

"Why do I have the feeling you mean alone?"

"I do; if I take you along then it might raise some questions at the lab that we don't want asked," Horatio said. "And Gil agrees with me on this one. I need you to stay here and help Gil as much as you can."

"With the whole Sara situation?"

"That and Eric," Horatio replied. "We're going to have to tell his family soon and Eric is really concerned about it."

"Okay, I'll do some research on my own and see what I can come up with to help," Greg said. "My cousin came out when he was sixteen and his parents booted him so he came to live with us."

Horatio ran his hand through his human's blond hair. "You do have a big heart, Greg," he said. "Gil and I are both concerned about how this separation is going to affect the bond between you and me. So I promised him that I'd spend the next few hours with you before leaving and try not to be gone more than a day at the outside."

"So why do you have to leave?"

"A friend of mine on the NYPD just Changed for the first time," Horatio said. "Gibbs and his team are there and I want to pass on some information that I don't want to risk over the phone."

"Like that Miami is a safe place for dragons and their humans?" Greg asked. He started to unbutton Horatio's white shirt. "I wish I could go with you. I love New York."

"We'll have to take a trip up there someday soon," Horatio replied. "But right now I think my focus should be on you."

Greg grinned and shifted around onto the bed. "Well, okay, but I think this would be so much easier if I were naked," he said. He let his arms and legs flop so he was spread eagle on the mattress and looked up at his dragon.

"Have you always been this much of a literalist?" Horatio snickered, unbuttoning and unzipping Greg's jeans. "Lift up for me."

"I don't know, you'd have to ask the others about that," Greg said. "I know I've never been serious about anything in my life unless the case involves kids. I don't understand how people can hurt kids and not let it bother them. It makes me wish I could do something to make them understand how precious kids are and they shouldn't ever be hurt."

"How do you do that?" Horatio asked as he slipped off his pants and joined his now naked human in their bed.

"Do what?"

"Talk without breathing."

"It's a talent." Greg moved suddenly and pinned Horatio to the bed. He grinned wickedly and leaned down to kiss the red head.

Horatio took quick control of the kiss, his tongue thrusting into Greg's mouth, and rolled them so he was on top. He wondered how he was going to be able to be away from this for even an hour, let alone a couple of days. Horatio spared a thought to curse Stetler and his pettiness that kept him from taking his human to New York. "Some of us need to breathe, Greg," he whispered pulling back enough that he could kiss along Greg's neck.

"Need you," Greg moaned, thrusting up against his lover. "Please."

"I need you too, Greg," Horatio whispered, pressing home. "I need you so bad it hurts to be separated."

Greg moaned and pulled Horatio's head back up for another kiss. "I could call in sick," he whispered.

"No, Greg, I need you here," Horatio said. "I need to know that you're safe."  
********************

Nick finished up the dishes left over from the community's get together and went looking for his dragon. He finally found Gil in what had fast become the home office/library and just stood in the door for a moment.

*Do you need something, Nicky* Gil asked silently, not looking up.

*Nope, just appreciating the view* Nick replied.

*I think you need to get your eyes checked* Gil snorted. He finally looked up and made eye contact with his human. "I'm still trying to work through why there are so many of us around."

"It could mean it's the end of the world," Nick said, moving to sit in the chair next to Gil. "Or it could be nothing more than the simple fact that the books are wrong."

"Or it could be that we're missing something important and it's going to mean trouble," Gil sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Eric asked me what to do about his family."

"He asked me about it too," Nick said. "I honestly have no idea and was hoping you or Horatio could help him with it."

"You didn't see Eric's reaction when he found out about his bond with Speed," Gil said. "It made me wonder if there isn't still a little underlying homophobia with him. I do know that Gibbs smacked Speed to get him to kiss Eric."

"We won't know how true their bond is for a while but neither of them seem to be getting sick," Nick said. "I think that Eric was willing to let go of his fears and accept the bond."

"How did you tell your family, Nicky?" Gil asked.

"What, that I'm gay? My folks don't know about it," Nick replied. "Way I see it who I sleep with or spent the rest of my life with ain't none of their business. My brother knows and so do two of my sisters but they've always been really accepting of it."

"Regardless of how Eric tells his folks I think we should wait until Horatio is home again," Gil sighed. "From what Speed tells me everyone respects Horatio and he can probably keep the situation in hand better than we can."

Nick grinned. "I've noticed that; everyone likes Horatio," he said. "Well, except Stetler but the man's an idiot anyway."

"He is; if he was smart he would have tried to court us and see if we'd be on his side," Gil said. "And then he'd have a man on Horatio's team."

"I thought you didn't like politics," Nick laughed.

"That doesn't mean I can't come up with some good ideas," Gil replied. "Like going to bed."

"Best you've had in a long time," Nick said.  
********************

Early the next morning Gil drove to the lab with Nick, Speed, Eric and Greg. He knew that he had to start learning his new city, her roads and people but he didn't feel the same urgency to do so as he had when he first moved to Vegas. *I think I'm getting old*

*You are not* Nick replied.

*More relaxed then*

*Only some times*

"Stop it," Speed said, glancing at Grissom. "It's not only annoying, it's rude."

"Only if we're talking about you," Nick replied. "And we were talking about Gil."

"To change the subject; Nick and Greg, do you have anything you want me to tell Catherine?" Gil asked.

"Just that we said hi," Greg said, grinning.

Nick glanced at him. "Are you going to be this bouncy all day?"

"Let's just say that I'm really glad we have that bond with our dragons," Greg replied, still smiling. "Horatio proved how much he's going to miss me while he's gone."

"It'll be interesting if nothing else," Gil commented. "To see if we can be away from our human for an extended period of time without negative repercussions."

"Is everything an experiment for you?" Speed asked.

"Yes!" Nick and Greg exclaimed together.

Eric started laughing. "So that stuff in the kitchen I saw yesterday," he started.

"Is in the trash this morning," Nick finished.

"Nicky, that was a mold test," Gil protested.

"I don't care," Nick said. "Science doesn't belong in our community fridge. Think about it, Gil; we're not the only ones who eat out of there anymore."

"More than I needed to know," Greg said. "Especially after that blood test he did at work that one time."

"That's more than we needed to know," Speed said. "All right, here we are. Gil, holler if you have any problems or whenever you want to head home."

"Thank you, Speed, I will," Gil said, making his way into the lab. He unlocked his office and went right to his desk and the phone that had been connected for him, dialing a familiar number.

"Catherine Willows."

"Hey Catherine, its Grissom."

"Gil," she said, sounding surprised. "What's up?"

He sat down behind his desk. "We have something of yours and wonder if you'd like her back," Gil said. "Sara showed up and got arrested. She's ranting about big scaly monsters and fairies telling her what to do."

"She was doing that before she vanished too," Catherine said. "I wonder if she finally cracked, Gil."

"I think Horatio is going to have her evaluated here but we're wondering if you'd call Stetler and ask to have Sara sent home."

"Truthfully, Gil, Ecklie decided that he'd had enough of her and the problems she's caused and used this little stunt as the reason to fire her," Catherine said. "Night shift has finally started coming together as a team now that she's gone and I really don't know that I want to do anything to ruin that."

"You need to look out for your team and the lab," Gil agreed. "And maybe I was trying too hard to keep her around. She came to rely on me too much and that's what's caused all the problems we're facing now."

"Problems?"

"She showed up at Nick's and my new home," Gil said. "Luckily Horatio was over for supper and arrested her for trespassing but I don't know what to do now."

Catherine sighed. "Maybe you should go see her," she said. "Try and make Sara understand that she doesn't stand a chance with you and she needs to move on."

"I tried that and it didn't work," Gil said. "She still insists that I love her and just have to look in my heart to realize it. I think she's insane, Catherine."

"Well, with all the ranting she did about the huge scaly monsters in the desert I'd have to agree. I wish I could help."

"I wish you could too, but I think there's a better chance of Sara listening to me than there is of her listening to you," Gil said. He glanced at the clock. "I'll let you go; I'm sorry, I didn't realize what time it was. Nicky and Greg say hello."

"What about Warrick?" Catherine asked, sounding more than a little interested.

Gil shook his head. "I didn't see him or Jim yet today," he said. "But I'll pass on a greeting for you. There's someone knocking at my door, Catherine; I've got to go."

"Don't be a stranger, Gil," she said, hanging up.

It was all Gil to could not to bang his head on his desk. Their one hope of getting Sara away from Miami quickly had vanished and, with Horatio out of town, he didn't know what they were going to do.


	24. Chapter 24

Horatio's cell phone rang as he was making his way through the crowed airport. "Caine."

"It's Gil; I just got off the phone with Catherine and Ecklie's fired Sara and they don't want anything to do with her."

"So we're stuck; you know her as well if not better than anyone," Horatio said. "I think the next move should be yours and yours alone."

"I just want to protect our community and make sure that she can't bring hunters down on us," Gil sighed. "I can think of a few ways to do that but they're not legal. And if we're going to come out on top we need to be totally above reproach and suspicion."

"Especially if Stetler comes sniffing around," Horatio agreed. "Do what you think is best, Gil, and I'll back you when I get home."

"Where are you, exactly?"

"Heading to get a taxi but I need to call Mac and find a place to meet him," Horatio replied. "I don't want to go to the lab unless I absolutely have to."

"Hang on a minute," Gil said.

Horatio stepped out of the flowing river of people into an alcove where he could see but also have his back to the wall.

"Hey H."

"Greg," Horatio said, a slight growl in his voice.

"I know I'm supposed to be working and all that but I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you already and can't wait until you get home," Greg said. "And that I love you."

"I'll be home tomorrow unless something happens," Horatio promised. "And then I'll show you exactly how much I miss you."

"Holding you to that," Greg smiled. "Gil's glaring at me so I'd better get back to work."

"I love you," Horatio said softly.

"Me too," Greg replied. "Hurry home my handsome dragon." He hung up before Horatio could reply.

Horatio growled and dialed another number, this one less familiar.

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's Horatio," he said. "I'm at the airport; is there a place other than the lab we can meet?"

"How about that restaurant I took you to last time you were in the city?" Mac asked. "No one at the lab knows about it."

"That sounds like a plan, Mac," Horatio said. "I'll see you soon."  
********************

Mac snapped his cell phone shut and looked at the dragons and humans gathered in his office; Stella and Kate were off doing an interview. "That was Horatio," he said. "I'm going to go meet him."

"Why isn't he coming here?" Gibbs asked.

"He didn't say but knowing Horatio Caine he has a good reason," Mac replied.

"Go with him, Tony."

Tony looked up from the report he was reading. "I'm like half an hour away from figuring this out, boss," he said. "Why can't Abby go?"

"Because I told you to, DiNozzo."

"Yes boss," Tony said. "Ready when you are, Detective Taylor."

"Is there a reason he wants you along?" Mac asked once they were in the elevator.

"Yep, several actually," Tony replied. "One, he wants to know what Horatio has to say. Two, there are evil people called hunters who want nothing more than to kill you for your new attributes and three, now that you've Changed there are small signs that ID you for what you truly are."

Mac frowned. "Why don't I know any of this?"

"It's all in the books you should be reading," Tony said. "I have a good idea what Horatio is going to tell you but, then again, I could be totally wrong."  
********************

The restaurant was an out of the way pub where Mac played bass one evening a week when his schedule allowed. He nodded to the bartender and made his way to the table where Horatio's red hair marked him out.

"Hello, Horatio," Mac said, sitting down.

"Mac," Horatio smiled slipping off his sunglasses. "Hello Tony, have you had a chance to dye your hair yet?"

"Nope, Gibbs has kept us running," Tony grinned.

"Hair?" Mac asked obviously puzzled.

Tony took off his NCIS ball cap and Mac realized he hadn't seen the young federal agent without the hat on. "Abby and Horatio's human, Greg, somehow managed to do this while I was asleep," Tony said. "Gibbs likes it but holds firm that NCIS special agents do not have electric blue highlights in their hair."

"Greg's not a name I recognize, Horatio," Mac said. "Is he new to Miami?"

"He's from the Vegas lab," Horatio said. "We met at a conference in Seattle and I Changed, having no idea what was happening, and he came to Miami."

"Did anyone know or were you on your own?" Mac asked.

"Greg's supervisor, Gil Grissom and his human, Nick Stokes were there," Horatio said. "But my Change made the national news and hunters have been following us ever since."

"And that news story is what took Gibbs and me to Vegas and then Miami," Tony said. "We wanted to make sure they knew the dangers they were facing. Grissom, the alpha in the Miami community was pretty upset when Gibbs suggested he didn't know what he was doing."

"But part of that was two alphas in the same city," Horatio said. "Mac, I understand what a shock all this must be for you but there's some things we've figured out that might help you and Danny."

Mac's head was spinning with all the unfamiliar terms. "I feel like I need a dictionary," he sighed. "I hope all of this will be explained at some point."

"You kinda pick it up as you go along and meet others," Tony said. "But this is definitely not the place to talk about it."

"Tony's right," Horatio said. "Mac, if you don't mind me making use of your kitchen I'll be more than happy to cook supper for everyone."

"I'm not sure what I've got," Mac admitted.

"Then I can go shopping," Horatio said. "Mac, listen, I know you're not an alpha but I would like to see Danny again as well as Detective Flack as I'm fairly sure he's another member of your growing community."

"Do you think Flack's alpha for New York?" Tony asked.

Horatio laughed. "No," he said. "I think Mac is the beta without question and I think that Gibbs is the alpha."  
********************

"I'm what?" Gibbs exclaimed, stalking Tony across their hotel room. "How the hell did he come to that conclusion?"

"I don't know, boss," Tony replied. "But it makes a strange sort of sense if you stop and think about it. We've been alone for two years and we suddenly find a community that welcomes us as family and then a lone pair six hours away from us."

Gibbs grabbed Tony and shoved him up against the wall. "I'm not planning to move any time soon, DiNozzo," he growled. "So how the hell can we be one community?"

"Mac Taylor strikes me as a smart man," Tony said. "He's a beta so he can take care of the day to day stuff here and report to you while you stay in DC and run the community from there."

"Why can't they come to DC?"

"They're too smart for that," Tony said. "Jethro, lets wait and see what Horatio has to say before we freak out."

"I'm not freaking out," Gibbs muttered. He ran his hands up Tony's arms. "Did I hurt you?"

"Of course not, boss," Tony grinned. He pulled his dragon against him. "As you pointed out I like it when you take me against the wall."

"Or desk, or door," Gibbs muttered, kissing along Tony's neck.

"Or boat, or car, shower, bed, kitchen counter," Tony continued, trying to undo Gibbs' belt.

"Tony..."

"Yes boss?"

"Shut up."

"Yes boss."


	25. Chapter 25

When Mac got back to the lab he immediately went looking for Stella, who was in the trace labs with Kate and Abby.

"Hey Mac," she said. "I think we might have caught a break. Agent Todd realized that all our victims were at a certain bar on the nights they were killed. They all had the same waitress."

"And while a woman couldn't carry out the murders she could be scouting for someone else," Mac said, nodding. "It sounds promising; have Flack bring her in for questioning."

"Already talked to him," Stella said. "Don's going to nab her when she comes on shift."

Mac rolled his eyes with a smile and motioned for Stella to join him in the hall. "I need a favor, Stella."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you take Agent Todd to dinner tonight?" Mac asked.

"Not a problem, once the attitude vanishes she's really nice," Stella replied. "Now, do you want to tell me what's going on and what secret her team is hiding?"

"I can't Stella," Mac said. "Honestly, I can't; there's more to it than I understand and until I do I need to keep quiet. It's the same with her team but please trust me when I say it's for your protection."

Stella studied her friend and boss for a moment. She saw nothing but honesty and concern there and smiled. "Of course I trust you," she finally said. "Just let me know if I can help, okay?"

"I will," Mac agreed. "I need to find Danny, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he and Agent DiNozzo were heading towards the A/V lab the last time I saw him."

"Thank you."  
********************

Danny moaned as his back hit the supply closet door. "People are gonna start talking, Mac," he said as he fumbled for the lock.

"Let 'em," Mac said, pressing up against Danny and claiming his mouth in a possessive kiss. "The rumors will start tomorrow anyway."

"Mac, what did you do?" Danny moaned as Mac's hands made their way under his polo shirt. 

"You'll just have to see, won't you?" Mac grinned and dropped to his knees. "I want to taste you, Danny."

"Mac," Danny moaned, his head falling back against the door.

Mac undid Danny's tight slacks and gently freed his swelling erection. "Do you have any idea how crazy you've been making me today?" he whispered stroking Danny gently. "With that green shirt practically molded to your chest and these pants cupping your ass perfectly. I wanted to jump you every time you were near me."

"Now Mac, please," Danny begged, his voice broken and strained.

His eyes started to glow a little as Mac leaned in and licked the head of Danny's cock before taking the head in his mouth and sucking gently.

Danny groaned in disbelief when his cell phone started ringing. Not breaking his rhythm, Mac fished the offending device from Danny's pocket and handed it to him. "I don't know the number," Danny panted, is hips starting to thrust. "They can leave voice mail." He dropped the phone as his body tensed and he came down Mac's throat. "Tell me you've done that before."

"No," Mac replied. He stood up and kissed Danny, tongue pushing into his human's mouth. He moaned softly when he felt Danny's hands on his belt.

"Need to feel you, Mac," Danny whispered, kissing Mac's neck gently. "Please, Mac, please."

Mac put a finger over Danny's swollen lips. "Don't beg, Danny," he said. "Don't ever feel you need to beg me for anything."

"Okay, Mac," Danny said softly. He grinned suddenly, "I still need you though."

"Then turn around and brace yourself," Mac said. He growled softly and his eyes took on a steadier glow when he saw his human ready for him. He slicked some lube over his cock and pressed forward, moaning as Danny's body opened for him. "You're so tight, Danny; you feel so good around me. I love you so much."

Danny felt several of his doubts vanish as he heard Mac whisper those words. He turned his head for a kiss. "I love you too, Mac; and I'm never gonna leave you."  
********************

Mac looked around his apartment with a wry grin. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so many people in his home. Gibbs and DiNozzo were reviewing case files on the sofa while Abby and Mandy talked with Flack. Danny was helping Horatio in the kitchen and Mac was setting up the table. He and Horatio had decided it'd be easier to set up a buffet and let people sit where they wanted to eat.

"Hey Mac," Danny said as he set a salad on the table.

"Yeah?"

"Horatio says we can come down and visit his community if we want," Danny said. "It might be a good idea because we still have to learn a lot."

"Let's see what the scheduling looks like," Mac replied. "But we will make time to go down. You'll actually get a chance to meet Speed."

"He almost got killed the other day," Horatio commented, bringing out a bowl of red sauce. "In a jewelry store."

"What happened?" Tony asked, not looking up from his folder.

"Speed's reflexes are faster now and he was able to drop and return fire but it scared all of us," Horatio said. "Eric still won't let Speed out of his sight; you'd think Eric was the dragon, not the other way around."

"It all worked out then?" Gibbs asked.

"He still hasn't told his family and it's eating at him," Horatio said. He turned and went back into the kitchen.

Danny looked around. "I think we missed something."

"Eric's catholic and doesn't know how to tell his family he's gay," Abby summarized. "Or at least tell his folks he's in a long-term relationship with a man as I don't know that a human bonded can really be considered gay when it's one soul talking to another."

"You're as bad as Greg," Horatio laughed bringing in the pasta. "Supper's ready everyone."

"This looks great," Mac said. "Are you planning to drop some bad news on us soon?"

"Of course not," Horatio said, picking up a plate. "It's all good news and family talk tonight."

"Bad news will be given over breakfast," Tony quipped. "Ow!"


	26. Chapter 26

Gil called Jim and asked him to grab Warrick and meet them outside the lab for lunch. It was time for the Vegas people to deal with the threat their former co-worker was presenting to their community. As Horatio pointed out, it was time for Gil's last move.  
********************

"What's going on, Gil?" Jim asked while Warrick handed out the sack lunches they'd brought along.

"I called Catherine and she had some interesting news," Gil replied. "Sara's been fired so our option there is gone. It's up to us to solve this problem once and for all. I don't want Sara to be a risk anymore."

"Short of killing her I don't know how we can manage that," Nick said.

"I've had some ideas but most of them are illegal," Gil sighed. "And I don't want to go down that path until we absolutely have to."

Speed joined the group. "We could always take her out to the glades and feed her to an alligator," he smirked.

"Why don't we save that for a last resort?" Jim sighed. "I don't think any of us should be involved in outright murder."

"I do actually have an idea," Gil said. "It's complicated but it should work. Jim and I'll be the ones to carry it out but I wanted you all aware of this."  
********************

It didn't take much for Brass to find out where Sara was being held and even less for them to be allowed in to visit her. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Gil?" Jim asked as they made their way down the sterile hall of the county jail to the holding cell.

"Can you think of a better one?" 

"No, but what if someone treating her knows about dragons?" Jim pointed out. "It could bring even more attention onto our community than we've got right now."

"I think it's a risk we have to take," Gil said. "Besides we're not going to be Changing while we're here. We just have to convince everyone that she's insane and we're the only ones here who have blended and have that kind of control."

"Although Horatio is getting close," Jim said. "You need to figure out a safe place for him to Change and blend."

"True, his red scales are fairly obvious," Gil sighed. "I'm amazed at the headaches I've been getting trying to figure all this out."

Jim chuckled. "Better you than me," he said.

The dragons stopped talking as the door opposite them opened and Sara came in. "Gil you need to tell them that this is a mistake," Sara exclaimed rushing towards them. "You have to get me out of here."

"I have to do no such thing," Gil said coldly. "We came to let you know that Conrad Ecklie has terminated your employment with the Las Vegas crime lab. Furthermore I am not withdrawing my complaint of trespassing on my property. You will have to own up to your mistakes and crimes."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sara cried.

"You did this to yourself," Gil snapped, allowing his eyes to start glowing. "You refused to face the obvious or listen to the messages we sent to you. I am in a committed relationship, one that will last the rest of my life. Tony and Abby told you about this and you still chose to ignore them and come out here. If I had my way I would have you put away for as long as the letter of the law would allow."

Sara backed away from the men as Gil was talking. Her mouth was open in shock at the two pairs of glowing eyes staring at her.

"It's time to grow up and admit that you've ruined your life and face up to everything you've done," Jim added. "We don't want you anywhere near us ever again and if you come within a mile of Gil's home we will call the uniforms and have you arrested again."

"And don't think you can fool us, Sara," Gil said. "No one at those houses is human and not everyone has our control. I don't want you to become dinner."

Both men got their eyes back to normal just as a guard ran in in response to Sara's screams. He seemed puzzled to find the prisoner on one side of the room and the visitors sitting calmly at the table. It was fairly obvious he thought he'd have to stop and attack of some kind.

"Their eyes were glowing," Sara exclaimed. "They're not human and they were threatening to eat me!"

"I think the shock of learning she's lost her job was too much for her," Gil said, frowning. "I didn't think it would have that much of an effect on her."

The guard snorted. "I don't think she's totally sane," he said. "She keeps talking about huge fire-breathing monsters in the desert and ocean that can turn into rocks. It all sounds like science fiction to me."

Jim and Gil stood to leave. "I hope someone will be in to check on her," Gil said.

"They've been here twice already," the guard replied. "I think this might earn her a permanent trip to the hospital. I'll have to make the report but it'd make my life easier if she's gone. Would you like to be called?"

"Thank you," Brass said as the guard maneuvered Sara from the room. 

Gil let his eyes glow dimly when Sara looked back at him. He felt bad for what had happened to such a promising young woman but remembered what Gibbs had said; Sara was insane. They needed to be sure she received the help she needed.  
********************

Nick was waiting in Gil's office when he got back to the lab. Gil shut and locked the door before turning to face his human. "I never want to have to do something like that again, Nicky," he said. "I may have just forced Sara over a cliff she won't ever recover from. I didn't realize she was that sick. She always seemed dedicated to the job and the lab."

"To you, at least," Nick commented. He moved so he was leaning against Gil's desk, his legs framing his dragon. "There were times when none of us really wanted to work with her but did because you asked us to."

"I brought her into the lab, she's always been my problem," Gil sighed. He ran his hands slowly up and down Nick's legs. "But I refuse to feel the least bit guilty for protecting our community."

"You shouldn't," Nick replied. He leaned forward and kissed Gil gently. "I'm waiting for some tests results; want to have some personal time?"

Gil grinned and pulled Nick over and down until his human was straddling his hips. "I don't know if my chair is strong enough," he whispered, unbuttoning Nick's black shirt.

"There's always the floor," Nick grinned, kissing his dragon's neck.

"I'm too old for that," Gil moaned softly. "I've got an idea though; stand up and strip.

When both men were naked Gil positioned Nick so the desk was taking most of his human's weight. He growled softly as he took in the sight in front of him; the young man just waiting for him, craving his touch. Gil slicked two fingers and used them to carefully drive Nick crazy before he lubed his now throbbing erection and eased into Nick's body, the magic flaring and keeping the younger man from harm.

As much as Gil wanted to draw it out he was well aware of where they were and the fact that anyone could come knock on his door at any time. He started thrusting steadily, angling his thrusts until Nick bit his arm to keep from crying out. It was one downside to the position; Gil couldn't kiss Nick. When Nick started pushing back to meet each of his thrusts, Gil let the dragon take over and reached around to stroke Nick's leaking cock. Nick pressed his mouth into the bend of his elbow to muffle his cries as he came. Gil growled deep in his throat and bit down on Nick's shoulder to dampen his own cry of release.

"Love you, Nicky," Gil whispered kissing along Nick's shoulder and neck. "Love you so much."

"I love you too, Gil," Nick replied. He moaned when Gil pulled back and started to clean them both up. "I could stay here all day and be happy."

"Me too," Gil said. "But you've got test results waiting."

"And crime waits for no one," Nick grinned, getting dressed. "But do I get a repeat performance tonight?"

"You can count on it, Nicky my boy," Gil said. He took Nick's hand and pulled him into a hug. He claimed Nick's mouth in a strong kiss, tongue opening Nick's lips and possessing his mouth.

They broke apart at a knock on the door. "Yes?" Grissom called.

"Gris, its Speed."

Nick unlocked the door and let their community's youngest dragon into the room. "What's wrong, Speed?"

"The call came to me because Horatio is gone and I need your help, Gil," Speed said.

"What happened?" Gil asked.

"The hospital just called," Speed replied. "Ryan Wolfe was brought in severely beaten and they don't know if he's going to make it."


	27. Chapter 27

Stetler was at his desk working on something when he got the feeling that he was being watched. He looked up into a pair of cold blue eyes. "How the hell did you get in here, Caine?"

"I used the door, Rick," Horatio said. He looked off to the left, hand on his hips. "I understand that young Officer Wolfe is in the hospital. I told you to keep quiet about our investigation." Horatio turned slowly to look at the IAB officer. "And it seems you were unable to do even that."

"How do you know it was me?" Stetler demanded. "This is a dangerous job after all."

"Yes it is, Rick, but Officer Wolfe was found in the patrol locker room," Horatio said softly, "so only his fellow officers could have done this. My team is investigating the scene and I'm sure IAB will want to investigate it as well."

"The little fag had it coming," Stetler sneered when he found himself suddenly pinned against the wall. He looked into the blue eyes no more than an inch away from his face and swallowed hard.

"That, sergeant, may be the last mistake you ever make," Horatio hissed. "I think we'll go pay a visit to your captain and explain the situation to him. How does that sound?"

Stetler tried to sound brave. "It's your word against mine."

"Exhibit A, Rick," Horatio said quietly, holding up a small tape recorder, "is your own voice. And if Officer Wolfe dies, I will ensure that you are charged with his murder."

"You can't prove that!"

"You are the only one outside the lab who knew about Ryan's relationship with his partner," Horatio said. "And no one on my team would compromise an investigation in this manner. Let's go, Stetler."  
********************

Grissom watched the team as they processed the locker room where the young officer had been attacked. It sickened him that there was still so much pettiness and narrow mindedness in the world that someone would be attacked just because of who he chose to love.

"I've got the batons," Calleigh said. "And some of them looked a little too clean."

"Did Ryan have anything under his fingernails?" Speed asked, not looking up from the prints he was lifting.

"Some; Eric's getting DNA reference samples for us," Calleigh replied. "I just don't get it, Speed; why would they do something like this?"

"Ryan's gay," Speed said. "Didn't you see his chest?"

Calleigh swallowed hard and shook her head. "What's going to happen now?"

"We're going to catch the bastards that did this and make them pay," Speed said firmly. "And help Ryan heal. Horatio wants him in the lab with us and I think is a good place for him."  
********************

When Speed got home he found Eric in the hammock on their back porch. He changed into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top before going out to join his human. "Hey," he said softly, running a hand through Eric's hair.

"Don't touch me," Eric said, flinching away.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? How the hell can you be so calm and collected when one of our own got attacked today?" Eric demanded rolling out of the hammock and started pacing. "He was gay and his coworkers turned on him because of it."

"I already worked out my anger." Speed held up a bruised left hand. "I punched a wall. And Ryan wasn't attacked because he was gay, Eric; he was attacked because that bastard Stetler couldn't keep his fat mouth shut."

"And you don't worry it'll happen to us?" Eric asked.

Speed took a deep breath and considered his next words carefully. "Eric, I thought you'd moved past all this," he said.

"Past what?"

"Your mild homophobia," Speed said. "I know it's how you were raised but you have to understand that our relationship doesn't make you gay. The dragon world is different."

"I'm living and sleeping with another man," Eric exclaimed. "That makes me about as gay as they come."

"You can leave any time you want to, Delko," Speed snapped. "Just be ready to die within a month."

"That's just it; I never had any real say in this," Eric yelled. "You guys just came along and told me I had to sleep with you or we would both be dead. I was never asked if this was something I wanted!"

"Well I'm sorry the world didn't bend to your every whim," Speed replied. "I didn't have much choice either, Delko, and at least you remember what happened out there. I don't; the first Change causes amnesia. But it wouldn't have happened if we weren't meant to be together."

"You know what, I'm leaving! I just can't deal with this right now."

"Fine, just call and let me know if you're coming home or not," Speed said. "I don't want to drop dead at a crime scene."  
********************

It was Horatio who found Speed in the hammock, holding Eric's pillow against his chest. "Talk to me, Speed."

"Only if you take off your sunglasses," Speed replied. "I refuse to talk to my lieutenant right now."

Horatio pulled a chair over close to the hammock, sat down and took off his shades. "There," he said. "Now spill it, Speed."

"The Wolfe case brought out a lot of old fears with Eric," Speed said. "He's upset that he didn't have a say in our bonding and I guess his upbringing and religious beliefs are starting to sneak back to the surface again. He stormed out of here a few hours ago."

"He knows an extended separation could kill you both?"

"I told him to call and let me know so I wouldn't just drop dead at work. I just hope he doesn't stay away too long. I miss him, H; it hurts."

"That's the bond," Horatio said. "It's still new and wants to feel your mate with you. Do you want us to find Eric for you?"

"No, I don't want him to feel like he's being forced into anything else," Speed said. "Let him make his choice, H. But if I am going to die do you think Greg would mind if you make love to me one last time?"

Horatio leaned over and kissed Speed's forehead softly. "I doubt it," he said. "Come stay in our guest room tonight, Tim. You don't need to be alone right now and I want to be able to keep an eye on you."

"Do we have to tell Gil?"

"Not yet," Horatio replied. "But if you start getting sick and Eric doesn't come home then we will. He needs to know what's going on."

"Okay, thanks H."


	28. Chapter 28

"It's been two days, Horatio," Greg said softly, looking in on Speed. His friend was lying in bed, tossing restlessly and starting to run a fever. "He's not going to be able to hold out much longer."

"I know, Greg, I know," Horatio said. "If Eric isn't at the lab today I'm going to his parents' home and dragging him down here." He kissed his human and slipped his sunglasses on. "Speed is not going to die."  
********************

Eric was in the lab working on something on the computer when Horatio snuck up behind him. "Is there a reason you smell like perfume, Mr. Delko?"

"Yeah," Eric said, not looking away from the monitor.

"You will come with me, right now," Horatio said, his tone as soft and deadly as if he were interrogating a child killer. "Right now, Eric, and you will not question me."

Horatio took Eric to the locker room, pausing only to grab Nick who was working on a case report. "Eric, strip and get in the shower," Horatio ordered, his voice still soft. "I don't want to be able to smell anything other than soap and lemons when you get out of there. You are in more trouble than you realize."

"What's going on, H?" Nick asked.

"Eric left Speed two days ago," Horatio replied. "I chose not to tell Gil unless it got serious and now it has. Eric has been out clubbing and maybe more while Speed has been getting sick at my place."

"The Wolfe case?" Nick asked.

"According to Speed, Eric is upset because he didn't get a choice in the matter and we all told him he'd die unless he slept with Speed. There was no way we could prove it short of actually letting them go and now we may lose them both anyway."

Nick groaned. "And Speed's only going to get worse unless he gets his human back," he said. "Their bond is still new enough to be unstable unless they're together a lot."

"And Speed is going to know if Eric's been sleeping with women while he's been gone," Horatio added. "This is a mess, Nick, a big mess that we have to fix."

"I'll call Gil and get him to your place," Nick said. "I'm surprised that Eric isn't sick too."

"You've read more than I have but wouldn't the prolonged separation so close to the formation of a new bond affect the dragon more than the human as it is the dragon's body that undergoes the most physical changes." He glanced over towards the showers. "Again, Eric, I can still smell it."

Nick sighed. "That makes as much sense as anything I can come up with," he said. "Look, H, I'm going to go call Gil and let him know what's going on. Will you be okay here? You're getting close to your time to blend and your control might be getting shaky."

"I'll be fine, Nick, but it anything happens to Speed I make no promises."

"I understand and the other will too," Nick said. "Good luck, Horatio."  
********************

Gil had a key to every house in the community so it wasn't a problem for him to let himself into Horatio and Greg's home and make his way to the guest room. He found Speed curled up on top of the covers wrapped around a pillow, his face flushed and obviously not focused on what was happening around him. Gil's heart sank when he saw how sick and in pain the young man was.

"We'll help you, Speed," he said softly. "I don't know how but we will."

He made his way to the bathroom, grinning at the assorted hair care products Greg had scattered around, and dampened a wash cloth with cold water. Gil instinctively knew that the only thing that could truly cure Speed was reconnection with his human and if he didn't get that he wouldn't last out the month.

After putting the cool cloth on Speed's neck, there was no way to get him to uncurl from around the pillow; Gil went down to the kitchen. He wanted to make some soup and tea to see if they couldn't get Speed to eat something.

"Gil?" Horatio said softly from the doorway. "How is he?"

"Bad," Gil replied. He stalked across the room and grabbed Eric's arm. "You come with me," he growled, his eyes glowing.

Horatio fell in behind the pair so there was no escape for the young man. Gil dragged Eric to the guest room and made him look at the figure on the bed. "Tell me it was worth it," he hissed. "Make me believe you have a legitimate reason for walking out on your dragon and allowing him to get so sick. Take a good look, Eric, because if you walk out of here again it will be the last time you ever see Tim Speedle alive."

"Eric," Speed whispered. "Horatio, where's Eric? I can feel him, he's close but he's mad at me. Why is he mad? Did I do something to hurt him?"

"Shhh, Speed," Horatio said. He moved to the bed and knelt down, pushing Speed's sweat-soaked hair back off his forehead. "You'll be fine, you didn't do anything wrong. Can you open your eyes for me?"

"I didn't make him sick," Eric protested.

"Does that pillow he's got a death grip on look familiar?" Gil asked.

"It looks like mine," Eric said.

"It is," Gil snapped. "It smells like you and it's the only thing he's holding onto right now. When you left two days ago you didn't believe what we'd told you because you didn't have the proof. Speed wouldn't stop you because he's got too big a heart and would rather die than force someone to do something they don't want to do."

Gil pulled the young human down the hall. "I know you're having issues with your beliefs and family but that is no excuse for your behavior," he hissed. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that sleeping with those women was better than making love with Speed."

"You don't understand," Eric said.

"Answer my question, Eric Delko," Gil said. "I may not be Horatio but I'll know if you're lying to me."

"No it wasn't," Eric exclaimed. "I've felt dead since I walked out two days ago but my mother wants to know when I'm going to get married and have children."

"We will deal with that, Eric," Horatio said. "But if you don't get in there and help Speed he's going to die and then you only have a month max. Do you want to explain that to your mother?"

Horatio and Gil watched the young man run to the guest room and slam the door behind him. "That's solved for now," Gil sighed. "But it's going to come up again and again."

"We'll have to talk with them seriously once Speed is feeling better," Horatio said. "How'd it go with Sara?"

"As well as can be expected," Gil said. "I think Jim and I caused enough havoc with her that she's going to be committed for a few years. What about you, how was New York?"

"Enlightening; New York and Washington DC are one community," Horatio said. "Gibbs is the alpha, Mac the beta. And there's a teenager who knows a lot and I think she'll be coming down to visit soon."

"Maybe she can talk to Eric," Gil said. "And help with his family.

"Good idea," Horatio said. "Come on, let's get some lunch.


End file.
